Warriors: Sunset
by Willow Julien
Summary: Willow is able to see Lloyd again. They will be reunited in the Sunset Isle. Lloyd and Willow both suffered through the year that they were apart. But when they are reunited will they be happy or saddened. (Really bad at Summaries and Cover is a Aphmau one) *LATEST CHAPTER: A Plan will be forming?*
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo my lovely Warriors! Well this is hopefully gonna be the longest story on my account. So here is gonna be a short little summary of what you will be seeing in this story. You will be seeing some romance between Cole and Kiki and Kai and Suzanne for all you Cole and Kai fans. You will also see some romance between Zane and Luna. And defiantly some Jaya shipping in here :). Also in the first chapter, if you would like you dont have to do it. Remember its your decision, you can look up a song called Melodies of Life or you could head to Aphmau's channel and use the end of the video of In My Dearest Memories and that's what the chapters gonna be called so credit to Aph and BluJayStudios. You can go to the end of the video at 21:21 and listen to it or you can search up Melodies of Life on YouTube and use the one with the werewolf and the girl in the thumbnail. Whew. That was a lot of writing... And remember you don't have to do it. Its your choice. And ys this being posted in the afternoon. I whole up late so the second chapter will be put tonight or tomorrow. Idk. But I will be posting my little blog thing today so you guys can know what's going on. I may or may not post on it this September while I'm on break from my story writing but we'll have to see.**

 **Hopefully you guys aren't dead. Don't wanna kill anyone. Shootouts to my lovely warriors that commented on my last story, MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes. Now Onward into the story!**

 **Chapter 1: In My Dearest Memories**

Willow and Jade were sitting in the plane and looking out the window. Willow was excitedly waiting to see Lloyd and just couldn't wait.

"Wow! The ocean looks so beautiful!" Willow exclaimed.

"How does the ocean look more beautiful? All we've seen is ocean for the past twelve hours." Jade laughed.

"Well the Ocean looks more blue and clear and its just got a different kind of shade to it!" Willow replied.

"Uh-Huh.." Jade smiled.

"And the closer we get the more excited I am!" Willow said with Joy." I'm just so happy: I get to see Lloyd for the first time in a year! How much longer till we get there ?"

"Well you don't have to wait much longer. If you look out the left windows you can see the island. Most people don't get to see the island this way since mist travel by boat. Go take a look." Jade smiled.

"Really?!" Willow exclaimed.

Willow pressed her face up to the window and looked out the window with excitement.

"Wow! Its amazing!" Willow said excitedly. "I think I see him! Oh now wait.. that's a boat."

"We're about three thousand feet up in the air. I don't think you will be able to see him from this height." Jade laughed.

"I'm just so excited." Willow said.

"I know. So what are you going to do when you see Lloyd?" Jade asked.

"I.. I'll... I have no idea!" Willow panicked.

"Willow?" Jade asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Willow said.

"Okay?" Jade said in a concerned tone.

"Ah.. this is the life." Wolf said.

"And I need this." Willow said grabbing the plush.

"Hey!" Wolf said.

Willow went into the bathroom and closed the door. Once she was in there she placed the plush on the sink.

"What am I going to do?" Willow said.

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I see Lloyd." Willow said.

"Aren't you happy to see him?" Wolf asked.

"I am. But.. what if he doesn't like me anymore since I'm a human..." Willow asked.

" that means that I have a chance to get with him." Wolf said in a teasing way.

"Wolf!" Willow said.

"Relax. I'm just teasing you." Wolf said.

But then they heard the pilot over the PA. "Passengers we will be landing in Sunset Isle in about thirty minuets."

"Eek!" Willow said.

"Willow?" Jade asked as she opened the door.

"Jade! how did you know that I wasn't using the bathroom?!" Willow exclaimed.

"Well I could hear you freaking out. You were kinda pouring out all your thoughts." Jade replied.

"Oh." Willow said embarrassed.

"Just do what ever come's to mind." Jade said.

"Alright." Willow said

"Now common. I'll help you get all prettied up." Jade said.

"You will?" Willow asked.

"I will." Jade replied.

"Oh Thank you Jade." Willow said.

Jade helped Willow get her hair done and ten the plane started to land. It landed next to the docks and when Willow and Jade were let out Willow saw a werewolf that looked like Lloyd.

"L-Lloyd?" Willow said. She ran up to the werewolf behind him and hugged him.

"Willow wait!" Jade said as Willow ran up to the werewolf.

"Oh I've missed you so much. I just want to hold you." Willow said hugging the werewolf. "Huh. your not as firm as I remember."

"Well I'm not as young as I used to be." The werewolf said.

"Huh?" Willow said as she let go of the werewolf.

"I didn't know you missed me so much." The werewolf said as he turned around.

"Lord Garmadon?!" Willow exclaimed.

"Hehe. When I said do what ever comes to mind I didn't mean hug my dad." Jade laughed as she walked up to Willow. "Speaking of which where is Lloyd dad?" she asked.

"He had a session with Aaron and since there are so many new smells us werewolves can't find our way around." Garmadon said.

"Dad. What did you do?" Jade asked.

"I may have.. thrown him back to the house." Garmadon replied.

"Dad! How's that suppost to help him with his recovery?!" Jade asked.

"Wait.. You guys.. your ears and tail are out. Don't you hide them?!" Willow asked.

"Yes but since no one here knows who we are we don't have to hide the fact that we're werewolves." Garmadon said. "And we are using a different last name to hide who were really are."

"What did you do this time?" Jade asked.

"Ah Mr Wolfdon." A manager said. "We can take your bags if your ready."

"That's fine." Garmadon said.

"Dad... its worse that our last name is Garmadon but Wolfdawn.. seriously?!" Jade said.

"It was your mothers idea. Now c'mon. Lets get going to the house." Garmadon replied.

The three went back to the house and Willow saw the house was huge. When they went inside Willow saw a table and on it were Willow's favorite food, Lemons.

"Lloyd got these for you. He knew that you would like them." Jade said.

"He knows me so well." Willow said in a joking way.

"But there's more." Garmadon said.

Jade showed Willow every part of the house but at the end She covered Willows eyes and Took her to the roof.

"Why are you covering my eyes?" Willow asked.

"You'll see." Jade said.

When they made it to the roof of the house Willow heard the sound of many familiar voices shout surprise. Jade uncovered Willows eyes and She saw all of her friends and family.

"There was a reason why this house was so big." Garmadon said.

"You guys are all here. But I thought you guys were on a camping trip." Willow said.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew we were coming." Kiki said smiling.

"It really wouldn't." Lady Aphmau said happily.

"Also, Garmadon said that you and Lloyd should get all the support you could get." Faith said smiling.

"This is amazing.." Willow said happily.

"Now lets get this party started!" Wisp said.

Everyone was happy dancing and having fun with everyone. But Willow was looking out at the ocean.

"I can't wait.. But Lloyd could show up any time." Willow said.

"Willow. You okay?" Faith asked walking over to Willow.

"Oh. Yeah I am. I'm just nervous." Willow replied.

"About what?" Faith asked.

"About seeing Lloyd again.. I haven't seen Lloyd in a year..." Willow said.

"Why are you-" Faith asked but was cut off by Jade.

"Hey can I steel Willow from you?" Jade asked Faith.

"Sure." Faith replied.

Willow and Jade walked over to the stairs.

"Willow. Would you like to surprise Lloyd when he comes out of his session?" Jade asked.

"Of course I would!" Willow said.

"Alright. He gets out of his session in about twenty minuets. All you need to do is..." Jade said.

Willow wasn't paying attention when Jade was giving directions to where she could find Lloyd. She was just thinking about Lloyd.

"You got all that?" Jade asked.

"I did. I'm going to go right now." Willow replied.

"Alright." Jade said.

Willow walked out of the house to go see Lloyd but she didn't hear the directions. "Ugh.. where is this place?" Willow said as she walked around. She walked around not knowing where she was going. "I should have listened... I should have payed more attention.." She said as she walked. "I need to be here for him...I need to be stronger." She said. "I'm Lost... I'm weak.." She said. She walked around but she only made it to the ocean. She sat down in the sand and cried.

"He's in pain... because of what I did... because I didn't listen. Because I wasn't strong enough... He just wanted everyone to be happy again... even if it hurt him... he shouldn't have saved me... I wasn't worth saving. I don't deserve this place... I don't deserve him... What am I even doing here..." Willow sobbed.

 _Cue Song  
_

Willow sat watching the sun go down over the ocean. But then a rock hit her lightly on the arm. She looked in the direction from where it came and she saw a werewolf wearing a grey vest and a grey swimsuit. It was Lloyd. When he saw her he started to cry in happiness seeing his love.

Willow stood up and she cried in happiness as well. But then she remembered the time she met him for the first time at her first tournament and when he was kind of a jerk to her. She remembered when they met.. when they laughed.. when they held on fast and when she had to say goodbye...

When she looked at him she had tears streaming down her face. Lloyd held put his arms asking her to come to him. She ran to him and when she got to him he twirled her around with tears of happiness steaming down his face. She cupped his face in her hand and she saw the smile she missed so much. And Lloyd did as well. But little did they know was that the warriors were watching from the hill. They were all crying silently in joy to see the two back together. But then Jay pushed them away to tell them they had to go. But they were all watching. Zane watched but Jay grabbed him and pulled him with the group.

Willow looked at Lloyds ears but when she looked at him she saw the scars on his chest. She bowed her head in sorrow but Lloyd held her face in his hand and whipped a tear away. She looked at him seeing that he didn't care about the scars. All he cared about was Willow. Willow hugged Lloyd and he did the same. Both crying on Joy of seeing each other again.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. I was tearing up when I wrote the end. The plot line of this chapter belongs to Aph and BluJayStudios. Now I may or may not post the second chapter tonight. Now I have to for now my friends. I'll cya later! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo everyone. I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Took me about two hours to write. Also I need names for the Avengers/ Ninjago story that I hope to write.**

 **Okay so... this Chapter will have Kai and Suzanne. Also how do you think the last chapter was? Also, I have a scedual for this month. Yesterday was only one chapter but tomorrow and the rest of the days forward will be two chapters everyday and if I can't post I will update it on my little blog on why or if I can only post one chapter that day. So with that out of the way I want to give shout outs to my lovely Warriors Loki, MNC and Master of Cupcakes. Now Onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 2: Here With Me**

Willow and Lloyd stood on the beach holding each other on their arms. Crying of happiness. Happiness of being together again.

"I can't be live it. Your actually here in my arms.." Willow said with tears flowing sown her face.

"I can't believe it ether..." Lloyd said.

"I've missed you so much... It hurt me so much just to say goodbye to you.." Willow Cried.

"And I heard what you said... When you said goodbye... And I wish I could have responded but I couldn't... But I would have said.. I could never stop talking to you... my love..." Lloyd said.

Willow hugged Lloyd and sobbed. "I don't deserve you... I hurt you so much...I said those hurtful words!" She said.

"Willow... You were forced to say those words... You never meant any of them... These scars they hurt but... Not because of your words... but the words you were forced to say..." Lloyd said. "You do deserve me.."

"Lloyd... " Willow sobbed.

"We will have to do some healing but we'll have to do some healing." Lloyd said.

"Both of us do.." Willow said.

"I love you..." Lloyd said.

He placed his lips on Willows and they lingered there. Willow wrapped her arms around Lloyds neck. They never wanted to leave each other again.

While Lloyd and Willow were reunited Kai went back to the house. But while he was walking back he ran into someone.

"Watch out!" a voice called out from behind him.

Kai turned around to see a Frisbee flying towards his face. But with his quick reflexes he caught the Frisbee.

"Whoa sorry!" a werewolf with blonde hair said.

"Its okay." Kai said handing the werewolf the Frisbee. "Just be careful next time."

"Alright. Thanks." The werewolf said as he ran off.

Kai walked swords the house but when he walked in he goat tackled by Suzanne.

"Haha! Hey Suzanne." Kai said as he sat up.

"Missed you." Suzanne said as she hugged Kai.

"Haha. I was gone for ten minuets." Kai said.

"Still. I missed you." Suzanne replied.

"Haha. Get off me." Kai said as he playfully pushed Suzanne off him.

Suzanne helped Kai up and smiled.

"Suzanne... I have something to tell you." Kai said.

"What is it?" Suzanne asked.

"Well this year.. we have spent a lot of time together and... I've noticed something... and that is that.. I love you... I've realized your the perfect girl for me..." Kai said.

"How do I know that you love me for what I am on the inside.. not on the outside?" Suzanne asked.

"Your kind. Your funny. Your caring. Your loving. Your you. And that's what I love. I love that your yourself around me. When I'm with you I can see past the makeup. I can see past the acting. Your you around me.. and not a silly princess who wants to be the girlfriend to a warrior just to be popular. I know that you love me for me as well." Kai replied meaning all he said.

"Kai..." Suzanne said tearing up. "I love you too."

"Suzanne?" Kai asked.

"Yeah Kai?" Suzanne replied.

"I need to give you something." Kai said.

"What is it?" Suzanne replied.

"This." Kai said.

Kai cupped Suzanne's face and kissed her. He knew he loved her. He knew that he wanted to be with her forever. He knew that he would do anything to protect her. Even if that meant loosing his life for her. And he knew that the time would come when he would have to do that. The two shared this moment for a long time. They loved each other for who they were.

When they parted Suzanne looked at Kai with love in her eyes. Suzanne wanted to be with Kai forever.

"Love you, Kai." Suzanne said smiling.

"Love you too, Suzanne." Kai replied.

Back at the beach Lloyd and Willow sat on the beach and watched the sunset.

"Are you nervous?" Willow asked.

"Yeah.." Lloyd replied.

"About what?" Willow asked.

"That you wouldn't like me?" Lloyd replied.

"Why's that?" Willow asked.

Lloyd didn't say anything but he twitched his ears.

"Oh. Well to be honest I was nervous about the same thing..." Willow said

"You were?" Lloyd asked.

"I was." Willow replied.

"I guess we'll need to get used to all this." Lloyd said.

"We'll have to heal. So much." Willow said grabbing Lloyds hands.

"But we'll do it together." Lloyd said as he pushed a tendril of willows hair behind her ear.

Back at the house everyone was excited.

"I wonder how Lloyd and Willow are doing?" Jay said to Cole.

"Ah. I bet their doing fine. I bet when they come back they will be holding hands and being all love dovey." Jade said.

But as if on command Willow and Lloyd showed up holding hands.

"See I told you!" Jade said.

"Really Jade?" Jay said.

"Now I'm jumping in the water." Jade said as he jumped in the pool.

"How are you guys doing?" Faith asked.

"We're doing good but we'll still need to do some healing." Willow said.

"We'll give you all the time we need." Kiki said.

"Thanks Kiki." Lloyd said.

"C'mon join the party you guys!" Jade said from the pool.

"Shall we?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes we should." Willow replied.

The two enjoyed the party. They danced. They laughed. They had fun. It was the thing that the two needed. But after a long day they went to their room and called it a night.

"Night Willow." Lloyd said as he covered Willow up.

"Night Lloyd." Willow said tiredly.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Part of the plotline belongs to Aph. Now This afternoon I will post the third chapter. Now. I know this is short but I have to go. Wrote this at nine thirty. At night. So I want to sleep. Night warriors! Zzz or morning since I'm posting this in the morning. Cya later warriors! Love ya! Also MNC you asked what grade I got on my assignment and I got a 10/10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you guys? Now this chapter is gonna be a bit short but I assure you that this will be a great chapter. It will focus more on the other warriors like Zane, Kai, Cole and Jay. But don't worry you will see Lloyd and Willow in this chapter. Also you may see a favorited character at the end of this. Now, don't want to make this too long so Shout outs to my lovely warriors MNC, Loki and Master of Cupcakes.**

 **Chapter 3: wont want it any other way**

It was a bright and sunny morning in the Sunset Isle. Everyone was up and around excited for the day. Everyone except Willow and Lloyd. They were sound asleep but Lloyd was sleeping on the floor while Willow slept on the bed. But they were holding hands all through the night. But it wasn't too long till Lloyd woke up.

He looked on the bed and saw Willow sleeping peacefully. He leaned down and kissed Willow to wake her up. When he parted he saw willows eyes flutter open.

"Morning, Willow Tree." Lloyd said.

"Morning Lloyd." Willow said tiredly.

"How did you sleep?" Lloyd asked.

"I slept well." Willow said as she sat up in bed. "It was probably the best sleep I had in a long time. How about you?" She asked.

"I slept well. But I slept on the floor." Lloyd said.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"It just.. felt right." Lloyd replied.

"Alright." Willow said.

In the living room the group was getting ready for the day.

"Should we go wake them up?" Cole asked.

"Uh. I would advise you not to wake up my sister. She is basically a monster when she wakes up." Zane said.

"Oh. Okay." Cole said.

During the day most of the group spent the day at the beach. They had fun playing around and hung out with the girls.

"This has been great." Cole said.

"It really has." Zane replied.

"Also I saw Kai making googoo eyes at Suzanne earlier today." Jay teased.

"I wasn't!" Kai said embarrassed. "You were the one making eyes at my sister!"

"I wasn't!" Jay replied.

Cole and Zane laughed at the sight of their friends bicker like children.

The four warriors walked to the pier to get something to eat.

 **Okay. I know this is not much but I tried. Didn't really have any ideas for this one... sorry about the shortness again. Now I'm gonna have to go for now my friends. Also would you guys like a sneak peak into chapter 40? Just tell me in the reviews. The question for the day: You guys want to design Willow's dress for the wedding? Now, again, sorry for the shortness but I do promise you two long chapters tomorrow. Cya later! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all this fine day? I don't have much to say for this chapter but it will be focused on Willow and Lloyd. Also I want to get a few more suggestions for the dresses before I start the concept art. Now shout outs to my lovely Warriors MNC, Loki, and Master of Cupcakes. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 4: I'll Always Keep You Safe**

It was a warm sunny day in the Sunset Isle. Lloyd and Willow were walking along the beach where they were reunited. They were talking about the day.

"Lloyd?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Willow?" Lloyd replied.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Willow asked.

"I fell in love with you when I first met you.." Lloyd replied.

"Oh really..." Willow replied in almost evil tone.

The sky turned grey and snow started to fall. Everything was cold. But as Lloyd looked through the falling snow he saw Willow.

"Willow!" Lloyd called.

But when Willow got closer to Lloyd he saw Willow was wearing when she was under Clouse's control. Her eyes glowed purple in rage. She had a knife in hand as she walked towards him.

"No.. This can't be... I saved you... Clouse is dead!" Lloyd said.

"You really think Clouse is dead? He's with everyone." Willow laughed "You shouldn't have tried to save me. I'm happy here with my fiancé. Just looking at you makes me want to drive this knife through your heart and Push you off the cliff."

"Willow..." Lloyd said as tears fell down his face.

The snow started to pick up and Lloyd saw a cabin in the distance. He saw Abby, Wisp, Nika, Travis, Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole frozen in the air and a werewolf all in front of the cabin with glowing purple eyes.

Willow was walking swords Lloyd with the knife in her hand. But then Lloyd felt his foot fall off the cliff.

"Willow please..." Lloyd said.

"You never made me happy... And now you must die..." Willow said evilly.

And before Lloyd knew it Willow drove the knife through his chest and pushed his off the cliff.

Lloyd woke up with a start. Beads of sweat covers his face. He panicked as he looked around the pitch black room. The fan was blowing on him making it feel as cold as snow. He was tangled up in his sleeping bag making it hard to move. When he looked on the bed he saw Willow sleeping peacefully.

"It was another nightmare..." Lloyd whispered.

Lloyd got up and walked into another room. Once he sat down on the couch he looked out the window and saw his eyes.

"I'm a monster..." Lloyd said.

Lloyd got a piece of paper and wrote on it and stuck it on the door.

About an hour later Willow came in quietly and came up behind Lloyd taking the scarf off. She touched Lloyds shoulder and told him to not look behind him. She covers his eyes with the scarf then turned him around.

"Lloyd..."Willlow said. "You've been hurting... so much."

But then she remembered what Lloyd had said. _"These scars hurt because of the words you said... but you were forced to say those words..."_

Willow hugged Lloyd and thought of the most happy and saddest memory that the two shared. She then used the spell that Nika had use to heal her eye.

When she let go she fainted.

"Willow!" Lloyd said as he caught Willow. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on the bed. She was asleep, breathing but ice cold. He laid on the bed and snuggled up to her and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm and safe.

"I'll keep you safe..." Lloyd said.

"Thanks Lloyd..." Willow murmured as she fell asleep.

 **How did you guys like it? Now I really don't have much to say but I will be starting concept art for the dresses soon so pls give your ideas but remember you don't have to if you don't want to. Now I'm gonna have to go fr now my friends. Your all awesome! bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all doing? I know I didn't post anything yesterday and I'm really sorry about that. Chapter five took a while to write... Now a few messages for my warriors: MoC: I loved the One-Shot and you did amazing! MNC: I cannot wait for the next chapter of Fire within a Ninjago soldier and Loki: Your doing amazing on the Avengers/ Ninjago story. Now, this story will mainly focous on Cole and Kiki and how their relationship is forming. Now Huge Shoutouts to MNC, Loki and MoC! Also I am writing this on my phone since I'm not allowed to be on the computer at 8:28 at night :b XD. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 5: A Flower to the Earth**

It was a beautiful midday in the Sunset Isle. Everyone decided to head out to the Beach and have some fun. Everyone went down but two people. Willow and Lloyd were in their room snuggled up to each other. Willow was half asleep but still cold.

"You feeling any better?" Lloyd asked kindly.

"Y-yeah..." Willow replied tiredly as she shivered.

Lloyd pulled Willow closer to him to keep her warm and he didn't have any regrets doing so. "Why did you do that for me?" Lloyd asked in a concerned tone.

"You were hurting..." Willow said. "Every scar you have reminds you of what horrible things I did to you... I can't see you suffer..."

"Willow.. it wasn't you who did those things to me... it was Clouse... he wanted you to kill me so you could be his lover forever... he was a selfish phycopath who didn't care about anything but himself. He hurt you and the reason I stopped him was to protect you from him... I took a risk.. but I had to because I love you..." Lloyd explained

"But I..." Willow said.

"shh... let's just leave it at that... as my uncle said the past is the past..." Lloyd said kindly.

"I wish to help you again... so I don't have to see you suffer ever again." Willow said tiredly.

"All I need right now my love... is to be holding you in my arms." Lloyd replied.

"I never want to see you suffer again... even if it takes all my power to help you. I never want to see you suffer." Willow said as she grabbed the blanket.

"I know you don't..." Lloyd said as he placed a kiss on her forehead which seemed to calm her. "Get some rest my love... I'll be right here... holding you in my arms..." Lloyd said quietly as he looked down at his beautiful Fiancée.

"Alright..." Willow said as she snuggled up close to Lloyd and fell asleep.

Lloyd placed a small kiss on her head and he heard his heart pounding in his ears. He loved her so much that he would do anything, even let his own life be taken, to keep Willow safe. Even if it was to protect her from himself one day.

At the beach everyone was having fun. The parents were at the the restraunt that floated on their warter. Kai, Jay, Suzanne and Nya were having a fun game of boys vs girls volley ball, even if the girls were creaming the boys. Wisp and Abby were having a blast trying to dunk Zane into the water. And Cole and Kiki were having a nice time sitting on the beach talking.

"I still can't believe that we're in The Sunset Isle!" Kiki exclaimed with Joy.

"I know! I've always wanted to come here as a kid but with my dad becoming one of the top performers in Ninjago with him wanting me to follow in his footsteps. We didn't really have the time to travel to resorts. We mostly just went around the realms. That's how I got to know the warriors so well." Cole replied.

"Your dad had the money right?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah." Cole replied

"Then why didn't your mother take you?" Kiki asked.

"I never met my mom... from what my dad had said my mom died about an hour after I was botn..." Cole said.

"Cole... I... I'm so sorry..." Kiki said solemnly.

"Its alright.. don't want to ruin this amazing day with my sad sappy story." Cole said.

"Alright. But when we get back to the house your telling me everything!" Kiki laughed.

"Alright." Cole laughed.

Cole looked into Kikis big and beautiful hazel eyes. They were full of life. Kindness. Love for him.

"Kiki... I love you..." Cole said. That was the first time he had ever said that to someone other than family. And it felt nice to finally say that to the woman he truly loved.

"Love ya too." Kiki replied.

She leaned into kiss Cole but a second later all she felt was cold water on her face.

"You jerk!" Kiki laughed as she began to chase him. She eventually caught Cole and tackled him so he would fall into the water. She pinned him in the shallow water and smiled. "Embarassed you got beaten by a girl?" Kiki laughed.

"No because your amazing. But the other guys getting beaten in volley ball I bet their embarrassed." Cole replied.

"Aww Cole!" Kiki said as she stopped pinning him.

Cole sat up and hugged Kiki tightly. Normally someone would squirm when they were hugged by Cole but Kiki seemed content while embraced in Coles arms. She loves being with him. She loved him.

When Cole let go of her she quickly hugged him back. "I love you so much..." Kiki said.

"I love you too Keeks." Cole replied.

 **So how did you guys like it? Remember I'm still learning how to be a writer so please give me a few tips on what to do. Also, I will try to post chapter six tomorrow. Gonna work on chapter six tonight and hopefully have it posted by tomorrow afternoon. Also again I'm very sorry about not posting anything yesterday. I have had a lot of stuff going on and I don't have a lot of time to post anything yesterday. I love you guys so much and you all are so supportive of me. You give me so many kind and wonderful comments that brighten my day. Thank you all so much. Also I have been working on something that you guys will enjoy. I hope you guys will have a great laugh while reading it. Also still looking for a few dress requests: the wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. Hopefully I will be able to combine many ideas. Now I must go for now my friends. Thank you all for being so supportive. You guys are amazing. Bye everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely warriors. How are you doing this fine evening? Now I'm sorry that I'm getting another chapter up late, I have been writing all day and changing a few things as I go but hope you enjoy the final product**

 **Okay I have a question for you Loki, could you tell me which story and what chapter the wedding dress is described in. I wanna start on the concept art soon. Also This weekend I will be going to the great escape so I will only be doing a blog post this weekend and I'm sorry about that. I want to try to post every day. Also (I feel like I say also a lot XD) I said this story will be 40 chapters long but I decided to do twenty chapters but I will try to do 1,000 to 2,000 words in each chapter. But next chapter I hope to show a little Jaya romance. Okay please don't be dead after this huge Authors note... I know I write long ones and I don't want to kill you guys... Huge shout outs to MNC, Loki and MoC. You three are amazing warriors. You guys have been here with me since I started true warriors and I want to thank you for sticking with me for this long. Even if some of my chapters aren't very good.I just want to say thank you. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 6: Friends and Family**

The group were walking back to the house from an amazing day at the beach. Nika, Zoe and Deliara had arrived later in the afternoon and they had a blast anyway.

"This has been an amazing day!" Zoe said happily.

"It really has." Jay replied as he put his arms around Nya.

"I wonder why Willow and Lloyd didn't come." Abby inquired.

"I think they just wanted some alone time together." Jade replied.

"Haha! I wish they could have seen me win that game of volley ball." Kai said in a cocky tone.

"Kai. Your ego is showing again..." Nya stated. "And I think it was us girls who won that game. We creamed you."

"Yeah. Last I remember was hearing you catching and hitting the volley ball with your face." Cole said.

"Oh look who's talking mr got tackled by my own girlfriend." Kai teesed.

"Were not dating..." Kiki said in an embarrassed tone as a blush crept on to her and Coles faces.

"Oh sounds like you are." Wisp said.

"We're not..."Cole said. "Al least not yet." He mumbled.

"Hey Luna. I bet you had fun dunking me." Zane laughed.

"Oh I did." Luna laughed. "I dunked you three times."

"Yeah you did. With the help of my two sisters.

Abby had been adopted by the northern rulers in their thanks of saving their daughter and her helping with the battle against Clouse. She was definetly a great part of the team.

"Yeah... Zane... when we get back to the house i... I wanted to tell you something... we're also going to the parks tomorrow since it has been a week since we got here." Luna said.

"Alright Luna." Zane smiled happily.

"Common were nearly to the house." Julien said.

When they arrived at the house they all smelled something delicious. "Lloyds Cooking!" The warriors and their friends said. They all rushed into the house to eat Lloyds delicious food. Once everyone got their food they dug in happily. They all loved Lloyds cooking. And Cole looked like a chipmunk.

When Willow woke up she woke up to the smell of something delicious. She heard laughter and talking from the kitchen which gave her a pretty good idea that Lloyd was cooking and everyone was home. When she came into the kitchen she saw everyone enjoying their meal.

"Hey Willow!" Nika said happily.

"Hey guys how are you all doing?" Willow asked.

"We're doing fine my daughter. Where were you and Lloyd today?" Julien asked.

"Uh. We were here. I guess we slept in and we decided to stay here for the day." Willow lied. She felt horrible lying to her father.

"Uhuh... really.." Wisp said teasingly.

"Wisp. Don't Reese your sister." Faith scolded.

"Fine..." Wisp said.

"What she means sister, is that it's great to see you." Zane said.

Willow smiled and then she looked into the kitchen and saw Lloyd. She felt a blush come into her face. She never meant to faint and become cold but all those things she said. She meant every single word. She never wanted to see Lloyd suffer.

"Hey Willow. You sleep well?" Lloyd asked as he handed Willow a plate of food. The two headed into the living room to talk and eat.

"Yeah. I did." Willow said as she sat on the couch and took the plate that Lloyd had handed her. "I'm glad you stayed with me Lloyd. I know you probably didn't want to but..." She stopped her sentence when Lloyd placed a finger over her mouth.

"All I wanted to do was that. Hold you in my arms... that's all I ever wanted during our year apart. And my dream finally became reality." Lloyd said.

"Love you Lloyd." Willow said smiling.

"I love you too my Willow Tree." Lloyd replied.

But it before they could say anything more they heard a loud nock on the door.

"Ah. That must be our other guests." Garmadon said getting up.

"We have other guests?!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Nice!" Wisp said high fiving her two friends.

When Garmadon opens the door he saw five warewolves. When they entered Lloyd and Willow instantly recognized them.

"Dottie, Logan, Leona, Yip, Maria?!" Willow exclaimed With joy. She ran up and hugged her old friends. "I missed you guys so much!"

"Missed you too Willow." Dottie said.

"Hey aren't you guys the warewolves that Willow hung out with at the academy?" Nya asked.

"Yup we are." Yip replied.

"Wait. Maria!" Nya said running up to her old friend.

"Nya!" Maria exclaimed.

The two friends hugged each other tightly.

"I guess this is basically a big friend reunion." Nika said.

The other warriors and their family and friends walked up to the warewolves to introduce themselves and get to know the warewolves at but better. A big friend reunion is what everyone needed.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry about posting so late...11 pm where I'm at in my part of the us. -Yawn- I think I'm gonna head to bed my warriors. Love ya all. You all are so supportive and so kind. Love you all. Goodnight. Or good morning... your probably reading this in the morning. Well whatever time it is for you when your reading this I hope your having a nice time. Goodbye my warriors. I'll see you all later. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you doing today? I don't have much to say today but I just want to say thank you for being o understanding that I couldn't post yesterday. Now I've gotta go for now, huge shout outs to MNC, Loki, and MoC! Love you guys! Now onward into the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Remembrance**

It had been a week since the warriors along with their friends and family had arrive in the Sunset Isle. They were all packing to go to the theme parks. But two people had already packed and gone out to a park to take a walk.

"Its very beautiful out tonight. The moon is full... the stars are shining brightly..." Nya said as she looked up at the night sky.

"Not as beautiful as you though." Jay said as he playfully nudged Nya.

"Oh shut up." Nya said as she playfully nudged the blue warrior back.

"So, how did you know the werewolf. Maria?" Jay asked.

"Well remember how I told you that me and Willow went to the same academy for guard training?" Nya replied.

"Yeah." Jay replied.

"Well, there were werewolves that trained there as well. Lloyd went there too but he and Willow were the Alpha males and females of the academy. They weren't supost to be in that class. But Lloyd became the Alpha male by throwing the old Alpha out a window..." Nya explained. "They even hated each other at first."

"Wow.. those two have been through so much. I never thought that they hated each other at first..." Jay said.

"They did..." Nya said as she looked at the night sky.

"The day before Willows funeral... I saw you from the highest tower...I wanted to love you... but I didn't want to and I didn't need to...I saw what Willows death did to Lloyd... and then how Willow had to wait a year without Lloyd... I just didn't want t experience that pain... but being with you makes me want to rethink that..." Jay Said.

"Jay... What are you saying?" Nya asked.

"Nya... what I'm saying is that I love you..." Jay said as he looked into Nya's beautiful green eyes.

"Jay... I love you too..." Nya said as she embraced Jay in a loving hug.

Jay returned the hug and the two stood in the park for what seemed like hours. They loved each other and they couldn't wait to get to the theme parks and have fun. But then they realized it was getting late and that they should head back to the house.

The two had fun walking home with their hands intertwined with each others. But then Jay realized how beautiful she looked. She had a sky blue bathing suit. Her hair had grown long and she had it perfectly fitted in a ponytail. She was just beautiful.

Back at the house Willow and Lloyd were getting ready for bed. They had already packed and they were talking about they day ahead of them. Willow had the wolf plush on her bed and it was chatting up a storm.

"I remember when I gape you that plush." Lloyd said.

"Yeah. Me too. You gave it to me when I went to Ashland academy to be trained as the head guard of the Northern realm. Nya went to the firgrove academy near Ignacia. So we didn't have a lot of time to spend together after we left the silverglade guard academy..." Willow explained

"Yeah and it sucked being stuck on your bed all day while you got to go play with swords!" The plush said.

"Shut up!" Willow said.

"Does that..." Lloyd asked.

"Yes... it started talking when I went to Ashland academy. At least it was a good thing to talk to... and it still is. It started talking again during our year apart and its never shut up since then."

"Well I've got a lot to say!" Wolf said.

"Looks like it likes to talk." Lloyd laughed.

"Yeah. It really does." Willow said as she hugged the plush tightly.

"Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Wolf said as it gasped for air.

"Haha. I never knew the plush could talk. And it's really funny." Lloyd laughed.

"Yeah. I really missed you. And I needed someone to vent to and the plush listened." Willow said as she put the plush down.

"Finally! Air!" Wolf murmured.

"She can be a brat at times." Willow said. "She kept telling me to change outfits when I was coming see you. But I'm actually kinda glad she did."

"You look beautiful in Amy outfit Willow." Lloyd said.

"Aw. Thanks Lloyd." Willow said.

"Now get some sleep. We need to get up early to catch the boat tomorrow." Lloyd said smiling.

"Alright. Night Lloyd. Love you." Willow Said as she got into her bed.

"Night My Willow Tree. Love you too." Lloyd replied.

When Lloyd woke up to get a snack he saw Willow and placed a kiss on her forehead. 'Can't wait to have fun with you tomorrow...' Lloyd thought as he smiled.

 **So hope you enjoyed this. I'm still so sorry that I didn't post yesterday. I was still so tired from being scared from the huge rollercoaster's that I rode Sunday With My friend Wisp's brother and we were super tired. I was so tired and then I stayed up till twelve last night writing this in my note book. But at least I didn't post this at 12am like I did... twice... XD now I'm going to go write chapter 8 so I don't stay up until 12am writing chapter 8! XD But I probably will do that tonight. Like usual. Idk why I do it but I do. Also I am starting th concept art for the wedding dress and brides main dress and I think I have an idea of how to post pictures. I'm gonna try it XD. Now I hope you have a good day. Love you all. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you this fine morning? I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday. Chapter 8 took a while to write and it will be a bit short and I'm sorry that it will be short but I will post twice today so I will make up for the shortness of the two chapters that I will be posting today. Now I want to give huge shoutouts to my Lovely warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 8: Mornings...**

It was a bright and early morning. Everyone was getting their things outside to bring them to the docks. They were going to the amazing Theme Parks of the Sunset Isle that were invented, designed and built by Cyrus Birg and his daughter Pixal.

"Everyone ready to head to the docks?" Garmadon asked.

"Yup!" Zoe, Wisp and Abby said excitedly.

"Where are Willow and Lloyd?" Nika asked.

"I have no idea." Zane replied

"Maybe packing still." Jay said.

"Or Willows Still asleep." Cole replied.

"Well they better hurry up. The boat leaves the docks in half an hour." Kai said rushingly.

"Kai don't rush them." Suzanne laughed. "They are probably just getting some last minuet packing done." She said as she hugged Kai.

"Ooh. Looks like someone has a crush on my brother." Nya Teased.

"I don't..." Suzanne said as an embarrassed blush crept into both of Kai and Suzanne's faces.

"By that blush on both of your faces it seems like you do have a crush on the Fire warrior and he has a crush on you." Kiki teased.

"Says the girl who was all lovey with the Earth warrior at the beach!" Suzanne said in a very flustered tone as the embarrassed blush grew into a deep red.

"Hey Luna?" Zane asked.

"Yeah Zane?" Luna replied kindly.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Zane asked.

"Uh... Can we talk about it on the boat?" Luna replied.

"Sure." Zane said kindly as he hugged Luna.

In the house Willow was sound asleep and Lloyd was trying to wake Willow up. He's tried everything but it still wouldn't wake her up. He then had to resort to something else. He picked up the plush that sat on the right bedside table. He placed it next to Willow.

"Willow wake up." Lloyd said kindly.

"no..." Willow mumbled tiredly.

"Fine then. Sorry about this." Lloyd said.

He placed the plush next to Willow.

"HEYLOOSERWAKEYOURFACEUP!" Wolf yelled.

Willow sat up very startled. "Really Lloyd?" Willow asked laughing.

"Yes really but the boat leaves in half an hour." Lloyd said helping Willow out of bed.

"Oh shoot!" Willow said as she picked up the plush and got out of bed.

They both gor got outside just in time so that they would have fifteen minutes to get to the docks.

"You two ready to go?" Misakio asked.

"We are." Lloyd said smiling as he put his arm around Willow. They all headed out to the docks and they made it just in time

 **Hope you guys enjoyed and yes... I tried to make it like me when I'm being woken up in the morning. I hate being woken up. I don't have much to say now. But all I want to say is thank you for sticking with me for all this time. You all are awesome! Also the reason I didn't post yesterday was because whenever I give the story to my editor -motions to Cole- He always eats cake instead of editing... then I have to do all the editing...**

 **Cole: What can I say I love cake.**

 **Ugh... bye guys hope you have an amazing day. See you soon. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Travel

**Hello my lovely warriors! I hope you are having a lovely afternoon! So today I am posting twice. this is the second post today because I didn't post yesterday. I don't really have much to say about this and It will be a little shorter than usual again. But I hope you enjoy and you will be learning a little more about Willow and Zane's past in the next chapter. Now Huge shoutouts to My lovely Warriors MNC, Loki and MoC. Now onward into the Story!**

 **Chapter 9: Travel**

The Warriors, Their Family and Friends got to the docks just in time. The small ferry was just big enough to hold everyone. It was pure luck that it fit everyone.

"Eek! This amazing! I'm actually going to the Sunset Isle!" Willow Exclaimed.

"I know Sis!" Wisp said excitedly

"They seem really happy about this... All of them do." Julien said as he hugged his wife, Faith.

Julien looked into Faiths eyes and he saw Worry. Worry about the future and past.

"Faith... Whats wrong?" Julien asked.

"N..Nothing." Faith replied.

"You sure?" Julien asked in a worried tone.

"Yes." Faith replied.

"Alright."

The group got onto the boat and the place was amazing.

"Wow! This place is really cool!" Maria exclaimed.

"I Know! So many windows..." Yip said.

"Yip. please don't break any windows..." A voice said.

"Huh? Who is that." Yip asked.

"You may remember me from the academy as the girl named June" She said.

"June?! Rylan?!" Nya said.

"Yup! Its me! And my boyfriend Rylan!" June said.

"Lloyd? Your a werewolf?" Rylan said as he looked to Lloyd.

"Uh.. Yeah I was hiding it at the academy..." Lloyd said.

"Oh. Well its good to see you guys. Nya, Willow, Maria, Yip, Leona, Logan, Dottie." June said happily.

"Well, Its good to see you guys too." Willow said.

"Wait... Are you two... Dating?!" June asked looking at Lloyd and Willow.

"Actually we're..." Willow said.

"Going to be getting married here in the Sunset Isle." Lloyd finished

"Ooh! Exciting!" June said.

"It really is." Kiki said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go to Sunset Park." Zoe said.

"I know!" Abby replied.

"Hopefully we'll get there soon!" Wisp said.

"Well It will take about a day to get there so get settled and we'll get going." Rylan said.

"Alright." Garmadon said.

When they all got their things settled they all went onto the main deck and had fun. When Willow saw the front of the boat she got an idea.

"Hey Lloyd!" Willow called. "Come here!"

"What is it?" Lloyd asked as he came over.

"Hold me up at the front of the boat." Willow said.

"Alright." Lloyd laughed.

Lloyd held Willow up and they had fun watching the sunset. But then Lloyd started to tickle Willow.

"Lloyd! stop! I'm gonna fall!" Willow said as she laughed and squirmed around.

"I won't let you fall." Lloyd laughed. "I promise."

Lloyd then put Willow down and they laughed at the experience.

"Love you. My little werewolf." Willow said hugging Lloyd.

"Love you too. My Willow Tree." Lloyd replied as he returned the hug.

But little did they know was that Faith was watching them. 'They look so happy... I wish I could have had a happy relationship with Vince...' Faith thought

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. I took a while to write this and Cole didn't edit it AGAIN!**

 **Cole: -Stuffing his face** **with Cake-**

 **Ugh... Love you guys. How you have a lovely day. Bye!**

 **-Cyber hugs from the whole team-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all doing? I have a question for you all. If you were to audition for Americas Got Talent? I have been thinking about auditioning singing. I was inspired by Grace Vanderwall who won season 11. Now enough about that In this Chapter You will see a little about Willow and Zane's past. I will also be posting this chapter along with chapter 11,12 and 13. I wrote this during my camping trip and i have a lot in store in the future. Now, HUGE shout outs to my lovely Warriors Loki, MNC and MoC! Now onward into the story. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10: Best Day of Our Lives**

It had been a great time on the ship. They were all excited when they started to hear the sounds of the theme park rides. The Parks of the Sunset Isle is the most technological advanced place in the world. The parks had everything from the bumper cars and go carts to the biggest and the craziest roller coasters. When the boat had stopped about a mile from the theme park everyone ran to the starboard side of the ship that was famously called the Destines Bounty. It was the best ship in the Sunset Isle.

"Wow. There it is!" Luna exclaimed.

"It looks amazing." Zane replied.

"I can't wait to see and ride all the crazy rides that are there!" Dottie said.

"Me too!" Wisp said happily.

"I hope there is a haunted house!" Deliara exclaimed.

"Of course you do." Zoe said.

"So many things to do there!" Jade exclaimed happily.

"I know!" Nya replied.

"This has been the place I've always wanted to go." Willow said as she looked at the parks.

"I know it has." Lloyd said as he hugged Willow.

Faith watched as her children excitedly awaited to go to the parks. But then she remembered when Willow and Zane were little and when they found the place they've always wanted to go. But How She and Vince fought about how they were going to get the money to go to the Sunset Isle.

 _Flashback:_

"Vince! You know we don't have the money to go to the Sunset Isle! We cant just steal the money!" Faith shouted.

"We can steal it! Nobody will notice!" Vince Shouted back.

Little did they know was that their children, Willow and Zane were listening to the conversation.

"Why are mom and Dad fighting?" Willow asked her older brother Zane.

"I don't know... But we should probably stay out of it." Zane replied.

 _End:_

Faith was brought out of the memory of her and her former husband, Vince, by the sound of her new husband, Julien.

"You okay? You seem a bit off today." Julien asked in a worried tone.

"I'm alright." Faith replied.

"Alright.." Julien said. "The boat will be docking in about half an hour."

The Warriors along with their friends and family all waited excitedly to go to the sunset theme park.

"Hopefully the lines wont be long." Logan said.

"They Wont be Logan. Everyone has already been to this part of the theme park so the lines will only be about five to ten minuets." Rylan said over the P.A.

"Wow. Five to ten minuets is almost nothing." Nika exclaimed.

"And if you get tired and need to rest up, Destinies Bounty is here to act as a home base!" June said happily over the P.A.

"Nice!" Yip exclaimed.

"Now Sit tight. We will be docking shortly." Ryaln said.

The Destinies Bounty docked and everyone, except for the parents, got off. They were walking through the gates of the Starlight Theme park and saw so many crazy rides were there.

"So. What do you guys want to do?" Nika asked excitedly.

"That!" Willow said as she pointed to the rolloercoster that was called the Starship.

"T-that?" Jade questioned.

"What? You scared?" Lloyd teased.

"No I'm not!" Jade said.

"Well c'mon! Lets get on! The line is short!" Jay said.

"Alright!" Nya said.

"Less talking more coaster!" Cole said.

The line was only about five minuets. When they got on it started out slowly. The Starship was one of the most craziest Roller coasters in all of the Sunset Theme parks. When they got to the top it stopped for about half a minuet and then it blazed down the tracks. Everyone screamed in excitement and it was amazing. They were doing barrel roles, Sharp turns, Loops. Everything you could imagine. When they got off everyone was a little jittery and dizzy.

"That was amazing!" Abby exclaimed.

"I Know!" Wisp replied.

"Ugh... Maybe that ride was a little too crazy..." Jade said as she looked a little green.

"But it was so worth it..." Willow said as she looked a little green as well.

"Maybe I.. Shouldn't have eaten before I..." Cole said.

"Maybe we should go back to the Bounty and rest up. Don't want anyone to get too sick." Nika laughed.

"Yeah. I'll get Willow and Jade." Lloyd said.

"I'll get Cole." Nika said.

Everyone went back to the boat to rest up. But at about eight o'clock they all went back and rode many more rides. They had the best day of their lives. But on one of the Roller coasters everyone got into a picture. They thought it looked great. Willow and Lloyd were hugging, the warewolves were grouped together all making silly faces. Wisp, Abby, Deliara and Zoe were all having fun. The warriors were having fun along with their friends and Nika looked like she was about to jump out of her seat. They all had the best day of their lives.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Also I forgot to do this, In our Wait, Willow's story, Was based off of BluJayStusios Aphmau's year and the Charecters June and Ryaln belong to Aphmau and BluJayStudios! And the plot Line of Our Wait Belongs to BluJayStdios! Also to make this clear Sunset may have a few chapters which are Based off of Aphmau's Starlight! Okay With that out of the way I want to say that I think that I am going to still write during the September month, But I think I'm only gonna do that during the weekends but I will still be writing everyday until I start School.**

 **Okay, Loki to answer your question I'm gonna try to do a modern wedding dress. I'm still working on the concept art. Now I have another question for you guys, What would your dream vacation place be? Remember you dont have to answer. I just like hearing things that you guys like. You all are so kind and so supportive. Even if its just you the three of you. Thank you so much for your support. It means so much to me that you guys are enjoying my stories. You all mean so much to me. Also if you are reading this before the solar eclipse i want to know what your experience was like. I will be posting About it in my update part. Now I've gotta go for now. Love you all. Take care. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovely Warriors! I know i posted chapter 10 just a few minuets ago but I didn't post last weekend and I want to make up for those days. Now this chapter will be based off of another Aphmau starlight episode. So credit to BluJayStudios. Now this chapter will be more focused on Lloyd and his pack. Now Shoutouts to MNC, Loki and MoC!**

 **Chapter 11: Problems**

It was a beautiful day in the Sunset Isle. Everyone spent the night on the wonderful Destinies Bounty. They were all still jittery from the rides on the Theme park. Today they were going to the Haunted house.

"I Can't wait ti'll we go to the haunted house!" Jade exclaimed.

"I know! I love haunted houses!" Deliara replied.

"Of Course you would. Your a ghost." Zoe said.

"Yeah. Point taken." Deliara replied.

Lloyd and Willow were sitting beside the pool excited for the day ahead of them. But then Jade and everyone walked outside.

"Okay guys! I was thinking that we'd leave for the haunted house at about six o'clock. That good for all of you?" Jade announced and everyone agreed on her decision. "Alright. Meet here at about five forty-five or else I'm leaving your sorry butts here!"

"Can't wait." Willow said.

"I hope to go too." Lloyd said. When he looked at the time he saw it was nearly noon. "Oh. I've gotta go. Me and the pack decided that we'd go and get everyone something for Lunch."

"Alright." Willow replied.

'I'll be back soon."

"Lloyd! You coming?!" Dottie shouted from across the deck.

"Coming!" Lloyd shouted back.

"Love you..." Willow said smiling.

"Love you too." Lloyd replied.

The Warewolves left t go to an amazing Cafe that everyone wanted to go to. They then found out that you could take it out to go. So the warewolves volunteered to go. But when they got there they found out something unfortunate.

"What?!" Leona exclaimed

"I told you. We don't serve to warewolves. Last time a pack of warewolves trashed this entire place" The waiter said.

"But we're not like them!" Lloyd replied.

"I'm sorry but we won't serve to your kind." The waiter said.

"You don't like us because of one incident that wasn't even us!" Logan growled.

"Guys... we should just go. We obviously don't belong here." Maria said.

The warewolves left the Cafe and went somewhere else to get food. When they got back everyone enjoyed the food even tho it wasn't what they wanted. Lloyd then went to speak to his mother in private.

Later that day Willow was walking the halls of the Destinies Bounty and she heard Misakio and Garmadon speaking.

"Just as I said. They wouldn't even give them the food or give them a chance just because they were warewolves." Misakio stated.

"Your Kidding me!" Garmadon said.

"I'm not..." Misakio replied

"Just because they are werewolves..." Willow whispered.

When Willow walked to her room she saw Lloyd in their room packing.

"Lloyd?" Willow asked.

"Oh hey Willow." Lloyd replied. "What's up?"

"Why are you packing your things?" Willow asked.

"I just need to take a small break from everything. So I'm going back to the house." Lloyd said.

"Well... can I come back with you?" Willow asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Lloyd said as he pulled Willows suitcase out from under the bed.

Willow and Lloyd walked hand in hand to a small dock where they would take a small boat back to the house.

When Willow looked at Lloyd she thought to herself, 'I want to know what he's feeling... Maybe if I ask him... he might do it.'

 **Hello my friends. Sorry that this chapter was short. I had slot of things going on today and this is one of the short chapters and I'm sorry about that. Chapter 14 will be out tomorrow and I promise you that I will write and post chapters 12 and 13 tonight. I have slot of work to do... wow. But anyways off to write those two chapters! Love you all. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Hello my lovely Warriors! I am here again. Nearly done with these chapters for tonight. Now this chapter will mainly focus on Zane and Luna. There may be some romance in this chapter as well. We'll have to see. Now HUGE shout outs to my lovely warriors MNC, Loki and MoC. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 12: I.. Love you...**

It was Five forty. Everyone ,that wanted to go to the haunted house, was on the deck excited.

"Ooh. I can't wait to go!" Deliara said.

"Me too, but where are Willow and Lloyd?" Jade asked.

"Lloyd and Willow went back to the house. They said they needed some time alone." Wisp said

"Oh..." Jade replied. "Well Who's coming with me to the Haunted house?!"

Everyone except the werewolves and their parents wanted to go and have fun at the haunted house.

Willow and Lloyd were heading back to the house and they were excited to spend some time alone together.

"Lloyd?" Willow asked

"Yeah Willow?" Lloyd replied.

"How long have you been hiding the fact that you're a warewolf?" Willow asked.

"I've been hiding it for as long as I can remember."

"Well... I just want to say is that... I would have loved you if you told me about you being a saber." Willow said as she hugged Lloyd tightly.

"My father always told me that I shouldn't have fallen in love with you... But when he saw the connection me and you had... he accepted that we loved each other." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd... When we were apart for that year... when I died and... I couldn't have talked to you and... when we were apart for that year... I missed you so much. I love you... Please... never leave me again..." Willow cried.

"I would never ever think of doing that to you... But I do promise to protect you..." Lloyd said as he returned the hug. "Even if it is to protect you from me one day." He mumbled.

"I love you..." Willow whispered.

"I love you too. My beautiful Willow Tree." Lloyd replied.

Lloyd then picked up Willow and hugged her. He then kissed her. They stayed there together.

Back in the Sunset Theme park everyone went to the haunted house and they were all excited. They were talking about what it would be like.

"Bet there are a bunch of Jumpscares!" Deliara said.

"Hopefully not. I hate Jumpscares." Kiki said.

"Dont worry Keels. Just stick by me." Cole said as he hugged Kiki.

"I hope there are!" Kai replied.

"Me too! I love getting Jumpscared!" Suzanne said.

"I just wish Willow and Lloyd had come." Jade said.

"Dont worry. They'll be back soon." Abby said.

While everyone talked Zane and Luna stayed back behind the group.

"So. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Zane asked.

"Oh. Its nothing." Luna said.

"Okay..." Zane replied.

When they all got to the Haunted House and they were all excited. When they entered it just looked like an ordinary house that had been abandon for years. They walked through the halls and nothing seemed to pop out at them. But then they were all separated. Everything was getting creepier and creepier. Ghosts started appearing, Zombies came out of nowhere. Zane and Luna were running around looking for a place to hide. They finally found one and that's when Luna spoke.

"Zane?" Luna asked.

"Yeah Luna?" Zane replied.

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about.." Luna said.

"What is it?" Zane asked.

"I...I...I love you... Zane..." Luna said.

Zane then walked up to Luna and placed his lips on hers.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. One more chapter to go guys. I don't think I've ever posted this much since True Warriors. Now off to write chapter 13! Be back soon! Also sorry that this chapter was so short.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you doing this very fine night? I just want to give you guys a little heads up about this chapter. It will have some sad moments so be prepared. Now I don't have much to say but HUGE shootouts to my lovely Warriors Loki, MNC and MoC. Now lets get going with the story!**

 **Chapter 13: A Question**

Willow and Lloyd got back to the house liking that it will be just the two of them. Their hands were intertwined as they walked into the house. When they put their stuff in their room, then they sat down on the couch together.

'We're both here... maybe... this should be the time to ask him...' Willow thought.

"H-hey Lloyd..." Willow said.

"Yeah Willow?" Lloyd replied.

"C-can I ask you... a question?" Willow asked shakily.

"Yeah." Lloyd said in a concerned tone.

"C-can... can you... can you turn me?" Willow asked.

Lloyds tail stood straight, his ears lowered and his eyes widened in shock. He didn't know what to say to that question.

"W-what?" Lloyd replied.

"C-can you... turn me... with your eyes..." Willow asked in fear of what Lloyd was going to say.

"Willow... why... why do you want me to turn you?" Lloyd asked shakily.

"I... I want to know... what your going through...I want to understand... what your going through..." Willow replied.

"Willow... if I... turn you using my eyes... it could it will kill you... I can't stand or dare to loose you again..." Lloyd said as tears formed in his eyes.

"W-what..." Willow replied.

"M-my father... when he was younger... he accidentally turned his best friend using his eyes... and that friend... was in utter pain for months and he unfortunately passed away..." Lloyd explained.

"Is... that why your father didn't want you talking to people at the academy?" Willow asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd replied.

"I-is there... another way to turn me?" Willow asked.

"A bite... it won't kill you... but... you'll be in pain for... I don't even know how long..." Lloyd said.

"Lloyd... It's your decision... I want you to be comfterable..." Willow said as she kissed Lloyd.

"Can I.. think about this..." Lloyd asked.

"Take as long as you need to." Willow said.

"Thanks." Lloyd said smiling. "I need some time alone to think..."

"Alright." Willow said smiling.

Lloyd walked outside to the beach . It was night and the sky was beautiful. He sat on the sandy beach and looked out on the ocean as he thought to himself.

"If I do marry her... she may be in more danger of me..." He said.

He the. Remembered the time at the academy when he nearly looked at her with his saber eyes.

 _Thought:_

When Lloyd looked at her with his blood red eyes. He heard her scream in pain of being turned.

 _End:_

"What if I looked at her back then... And what if I look at her now... I can't bear to hear her scream in pain... see her in pain..."

He then remembered when he had to fight Clouse in the caverns. He remembered his father telling him that he had his blood red eyes for months while he was asleep.

"But if I bite her... she will still be in pain but it won't kill her..."

Lloyd was lost. Lost in his thoughts. Lost in his fear of loosing Willow. Lost in his shock of what she asked him. Confusion of what he was going to do.

"What am I going to do?"

 **Hello my lovely warriors! Hope you enjoyed this. Sorry about the shortness again. Chapter 14 will be coming out today but later in the day. I think it will be posted at about 6 or 7. I don't know but I am goi g to post it today. Thank you for all the support and thank you all for being so kind. Now... Question for today: What do you think Lloyd is going to do? And do you think Lloyd will decide to turn her? Now I've gotta take off. Love you all. Take care. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you doing this fine afternoon? School is going to be starting in about 13 days for me! And yes I am someone who likes school, Call me a nerd if you would like but I don't mind. I like school because I get to see my friends and I like to learn stuff. Now this chapter will focpus on Lloyd and Willow. Again.. But anyways Shout outs to Loki, MNC and MoC.**

 **Chapter 14: Choose**

It was early morning. Lloyd could barely could sleep. He kept thinking about the consequences of turning Willow. But one of the biggest thoughts whereas he strong enough to deal with the pain she will go through?

'What will everyone think if I turn her? What will m father say?' Lloyd thought.

He h to make a decision soon. But he didn't know what to do.

Later that morning Willow woke up to the smell of breakfast. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Lloyd putting out breakfast.

"Morning Willow." Lloyd said.

"Morning Lloyd." Willow replied.

"How did you sleep?" Lloyd asked.

"I slept well. You?" Willow replied.

"I slept well." Lloyd Lied. He could barely sleep last night. So many thoughts were running through his head. But before Lloyd could sit down to eat he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He said as he went to the door.

"Alright." Willow replied smiling.

When Lloyd answered the door he saw a man who was about Faiths age, With hazel eyes and brown hair standing there with a gift basket in his hands.

"Hello?" Lloyd asked.

"Hi. My name is Vince. I'm one of Aarons helpers." The man named Vince said.

"Oh Well its nice to meet you. I'm Lloyd." Lloyd replied.

"Its nice to meet you as well Lloyd. Aaron couldn't make it but he wanted me to give this to you." Vince said as he handed Lloyd the gift basket.

"Thank you." Lloyd said as he took the gift basket.

"I also heard from Aaron that your going to be marrying the daughter of Lady Faith and Lord Julien." Vince said smiling

"I am." Lloyd replied.

"Well, I better get back, Don't want Aaron to get mad." Vince said.

"Alright. Take care." Lloyd said.

"You too." Lloyd replied.

When Lloyd closed the door he put the gift basket on the coffee table. He then remembered that he had to make a decision. But he kept on thinking about the consequences. What if she wasn't strong enough, Could someone die of a bite? But then he remembered when Willow had died.

 _Flash back:_

Lloyd held Willow in his arms crying. "Willow...Please... come back..." Lloyd sobbed. "Please come back..."

"Lloyd..." Jade said as she put her had on his shoulder. "She... Wont be coming back..." She said with tears running down her face.

Lloyd cried as he looked at Willows face. He wanted so badly for Willow to come back, but he knew it wasn't possible. He needed her to come back. He felt broken without her. He loved her.

 _A few days later:_

It was the day of Willow's funeral. He was dressed in his ceremonial robes to honor the fallen warrior. He went into the room where Willow lay. He held a single white rose in his hand. He saw that a silk curtain was barely blocking the sight of Willow. He opened the curtain to see Willow in a grey dress. Her hair was brushed and flowing down to her waist. Lloyd walked up to Willow and placed the rose on her then moved her hands so they would be holding the rose.

"I'll love you forever... My Willow Tree..." Lloyd said as he kissed Willow.

 _End:_

'What if she isn't strong enough... I can't loose her again..." Lloyd thought.

Back at the Meditation area Vince found a woman standing there. She had black hair and green eyes. She looked like she was waiting for him.

"Sasha...I wasn't expecting you here so soon." Vince said.

"I've been waiting for you for half and hour Aaron. Or should I say Vince." Sasha replied

"So have you told anyone?" Vince asked as he let his ears and tail come out.

"No." She replied.

"Good. I have also found out that Your son is here in Sunset." Vince said.

"Coles here?"

"Yes. Also, My daughter is marrying the prince of the middle realm. Lloyd. And they are both in Sunset along with the warriors and my ex-wife... Faith."

 **Hi there! hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the small story for Lloyd was sad. I even felt like crying while i wrote that. Now As i said Me and the team are working on a big project. I will give you more information in the update that I will be posting. Now. Chapter fifteen will be out tomorrow between three and nine o'clock P.M Eastern Time. Now the question of the day: What do you think Vince will do? Now i've gotta get going. Love you all. Goodbye my friends. see you later. Take care. bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all today? I hope your doing well. Now, This chapter will be focusing on Willow and Lloyd. Also Why will be coming out on the first of September so be on the look out for that. I know I said second but we are actually finishing it up pretty quickly. Now with that out of the way, sorry that I didn't post yesterday. Had major writers block. Couldnt think of anything. I hate writers block... Now let's not have those bad vibes. It's Friday! Tomorrow is the weekend! I srsly can't wait to go back to school! I love school! Yes call me a nerd but I love it! Now, Shoutouts to my lovely warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 15: Trouble**

Lloyd and Willow walked outside to the beach hand in hand. They both decided that they wanted to swim. They got into the water and Willow thought it was freezing, As it usually is. But then Lloyd pulled Willow into the water.

"Ack! Cold!" Willow screamed as she fell into the water.

"Its not that cold." Lloyd laughed.

"You Jerk." Willow laughed.

What Lloyd didn't know was that Willow was keeping a secret from Lloyd, That she couldn't swim. She didn't want Lloyd to worry so she stayed in the shallow waters. She has been keeping this secret from him for years.

"Hey Willow!" Lloyd called out to her.

"What is it Lloyd?" Willow called back as she looked at Lloyd.

"Come over here!" Lloyd said as he walked into deeper waters.

"A-alright..." Willow replied.

She walked deeper into the water. When She was next to Lloyd he saw that she was tired. The water was up to their waists. He offered to carry her and she accepted. They got to where the water would be over their heads but Lloyd was carrying Willow and Swimming.

"Watch out!" Willow yelled as she pointed at a huge wave that was coming twords them.

"Oh no..." Lloyd said as he started to swim as fast as he could. But before they knew it the wave was nearly on top of them. He held Willow in front of him and put his back to the wave. He didn't want Willow to get hurt.

But then they were under water. When Lloyd swam up to the surface he didn't see Willow anywhere. " **Willow!** " he screamed. But he didn't see her or heat her. He dove under water and then he remembered that he had powers. He used his green energy to light the way. He then saw Willow. He dawn as fast as he could down. He grabbed her and brought her to the surface.

The wave was gone. He brought her onto the sand. He listened for hear heart beat, and he heard it but it was faint. She wasn't breathing so he placed his lips on willows and started breathing into her.

"Please Willow... please don't give up on me..." Willow said between breaths.

After about five minuets Willow started to breathe on her own. Her eyes fluttered open to see Lloyd.

"W-what... What happend..." Willow asked shakily.

"Willow. You scared me to death..." Lloyd said as he helped Willow sit up.

"Lloyd... I... I know I should have told you... but... I can't swim..." Willow said as she started to cry.

"Willow... Why didn't you tell me?" Lloyd said in a concerned tone.

"I just didn't want you to worry..." Willow sobbed.

"Willow... I'm Spost to worry about you..." Lloyd replied as he whipped away one of the tears rolling down Willows face.

"I'm so sorry..." Willow sobbed as she hugged Lloyd.

"There's nothing to be sorry for..." Lloyd said as he returned the hug. "I love you..."

"Thank you Lloyd..." Willow said as tears fell down her face.

"Here." Lloyd said as he pulled Willow into a warm embrace when he saw her shiver.

The two snuggled up to each other and sat on the beach. They sat there for hours. Willow then fell asleep in Lloyds arms. She was content. Lloyd couldn't bare to loose Willow again. The choice was how to make.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Took a while to write. I want to say thank you to Lloyd for posting that update yesterday. Today I'll be taking on the update again and Lloyd will be joining me. Well that's all for now my lovely warriors. See you In My update story! Love you all. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you doing today? Now I know you have been waiting for this chapter. We finally get to see what Lloyds decision will be. And this will be a pretty big change in the story but don't worry it won't change it horribly. And don't worry we'll get back to The other warriors in the next chapter. Now Let's not keep you waiting. Huge Shoutouts to my wonderful warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Now onward into the story!**

 **Chapter 16: His Choice**

It was a warn morning in the Sunset Isle. Willow and Lloyd were asleep but Willow wasn't sleeping peacefully like most nights.

Lloyd felt his cold hands on her arms. She shivered as she felt his hands.

"Your finally mine my darling." He said.

"No, no no! I will never lover after what you did to me!" Willow shouted as she tried to get away from his grasp.

"Hold her my sisters." He ordered.

But then she saw Wisp and Abby come out of the darkness with glowing purple eyes. They grabbed Willow by the shoulders and held her back against a wall. But then she heard a bottle shatter and then all her world went purple. After a few seconds she blinked away the purple but then she saw Clouse standing in front of her.

"No... this can't be real!" Willow screamed. "Let me go!"

Willow woke up scared to death. It was a bright morning and she smelled breakfast. She got up and walked into the kitchen. But she didn't see Lloyd in the kitchen. All she saw was Clouse and Lloyds body on the the ground.

"Lloyd!" She gasped as she ran over to Lloyd. "This can't be real..."

"Oh it is." Clouse replied.

"No..." Willow sobbed as she hugged Lloyd. "It can't be..."

"Oh but it is. And your father has blessed your hand to me." Clouse said as he lifted Willows head up and placed a kiss on her lips.

Willow laid there not being able to move as Clouse had his knees on willows legs and his hands binning willows arms to the floor. It seemed as if all her world was shaking.

When Willow woke up she saw Lloyd, he was trying to wake her up. She nearly slapped him in the face thinking that he was Clouse. Willow sat up and hugged her love with all her strength. And Lloyd returned that tight hug.

"C'mon. Let's get you something to eat." Lloyd said quietly as he helped Willow out of bed.

She had slept in and it was noon. She ate lunch and told Lloyd about the dream she had. It was a nightmare that felt realistic. It seemed as if Clouse was still alive...

"Willow... I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that you had to go through that..." Lloyd said.

"It was horrible... he... killed you...did so many horrible things to me..." Willow sobbed.

"Willow... I promise Clouse is dead. And this isn't a dream. I promise that I will protect you with my life." Lloyd said as he pulled Willow into a tight embrace.

"Let's leave all the bad things that happend in the past shall we?" Willow said as she whipped way her tears and returned the hug.

"Alright. The past is the past and we should forget about the horrible memories." Lloyd replied smiling. He the remebered the decision. He figured if that she was strong enough to survive Clouse, the overlord, and the year apart. She could survive the transformation.

He thought that if Willow wasn't comfterable and she changed Lloyd could always turn her back. He had done it once before.

 _Flashback:_

Lloyd picked Clouse up by his cloak.

"You'll know what True suffering is!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd looked into Clouses cold, soulless eyes with his Blood red eyes. When he dropped Clouse to the ground he had done what needed to be done.

 _End:_

"Hey Lloyd?" Willow asked.

"Yeah Willow?" Lloyd replied.

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Willow asked.

"I... have..."Lloyd said.

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to turn you... but are you sure your comfterable with this..." Lloyd said.

"I'm one hundred percent sure." Willow said.

"Alright... but if anything goes wrong I'm turning you back." Lloyd said.

"Alright."

Willow and Lloyd walked out to the balcony hand in hand. They looked out onto the ocean. When she was ready Willow heald out her neck to Lloyd. Lloyd heasitated for a second and then it her neck. Willow grunted in pain but she knew what was about to come would be much worse.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this! The second half was based on Aphmaus Mystreet series so credit to Jess and everyone who works at blujaystudios. Now Chapter seventeen will be out as scedualed and the second trailer for Why will be out tonight at around ten along with an Update only gonna be me and Lloyd everyone will be at home. Now gotta go now. Hope you guys enjoyed and don't worry you will see your other warriors tomorrow. Now goodbye for now my lovely Warriors. Love you all. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all doing today? Today this chapter will focus on Kai and Suzanne, And this may be a short chapter so I'm really sorry about that. Now I have some things to ask you. I would like to know if any of you have heard about Hurricane Harvey. I know its a strange thing to ask because all of you probably know about it, but I just want to say if any of you are in the path of the hurricane, my prayers are with you. I hope you all are safe. I will be doing things with my youth group to help. If you all are in the path of the hurricane, Just remember that I'm with you. If any of you want to talk to me I'm going to try to do a forum. If any of you know how to make a forum can you please tell me how. Well I think i just ranted... Yup... I did. But anyways I really hope you all are safe.**

 **Okay, Thanks for putting up with me ranting. But you guys are amazing, Thank you for putting up with my cheesy stories that are sometimes not very good. But anyways Back to the story. This chapter Will be about Kai and Suzanne(As i already said) and there may be a bit of romance between them (Again). Alright.. So Shutouts to my lovely warriors, Loki, MNC and MoC! Love you guys! Now onward into the story! Also It will be going on when Willow and Lloyd were at the house.**

 **Chapter 17: A Warrior's Best Friend**

It was an Amazing day in the theme park. Everyone had fun going on the roller coasters and other rides. It was nearly dusk and everyone was going back to the bounty but Kai and Suzanne. They were going to stay a bit later than the others. They decided that they would do the Ferris wheel last.

"So what do you think we should do first?" Suzanne asked.

"Uh. One of the roller coasters?" Kai replied.

"Sure. Seems fun." Suzanne smiled.

"Alright." Kai said.

The two went on a few of the rollercoaster's and had an amazing time. They then went on the bumper cars, roller coasters, go carts and many more rides.

"That was amazing!" Suzanne laughed.

"It was." Kai replied.

"Kai?" Suzanne asked.

"Yeah Suzanne?" Kai replied.

"I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Kai asked.

"I...I...I know you have known me as Suzanne... but... that's... that's not my real name... My real name is... Jessica..." Suzanne said.

"Why did you change your name... your original name is beautiful... not that I'm saying that Suzanne isn't a pretty name but... ugh... I just messed that up horribly didn't I?" Kai said as he mentally face palmed himself.

"You did." Suzanne laughed.

"But really, Why did you change your name?" Kai asked.

"My family is huge. I have eight brothers and sisters. And... all my brothers and sisters... are older than me... and... they all... looked like me... same eye and hair color... and I felt like a copy of everyone... and some of my brothers and sisters said I wasn't special... So then I decided to call myself Suzanne... and dye my hair brown... and then everyone started to tell me apart from my siblings..." Suzanne explained.

"Suzanne... I mean... Jessica... You don't have to change yourself. Your so special in so many ways." Kai said grabbing her hands and holding her hands in his.

"Thanks Kai. But can you not tell anyone what I told you... I trust you to keep it a secret." Suzanne said.

"I promise."

"And can you call me Suzanne for now?" Suzanne asked.

"Sure." Kai replied.

"Now c'mon. lets go on the Ferris wheel. The line is short." Suzanne said.

The two went to the Ferris wheel and it only took them about five minuets to get on. When they reached the highest point of the Ferris wheel Suzanne spoke.

"Hey Kai. You can call me Jess. But please don't call me by my real name in front of the others." Suzanne asked.

"Alright. Jess." Kai replied.

 **So how did you guys like it. I know it wasn't the beat chapter but I really do hope you enjoyed this. Also I have one challenge for you guys that if you would like to do, remember you don't have to do it, you can pock a chapter that you liked from any of my stories, even the update one and rewrite it in your style of writing. Remember that you don't have to do it but if you do it please do give credit to me and if you use any of Aphmau's characters please give credit to her.** **Alright so I think that is it. I hope that you are all safe at home wherever you are. Thank you so much for reading. An update will be out soon so be on the lookout for that and yeah. Love you guys. Be safe. Bye! Also sorry for the short chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my lovely Warriors. How are you doing? So. This chapter will be focusing on Willow and Lloyd. So yeah. Don't really have anything to say for this chapter. well. Hope you enjoy. HUGE shout outs to my lovely warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 18: Her Pain**

It was early evening in the sunset Isle and the sun was just touching down on horizon making the sun rays dance on the water. Willow and Lloyd walked out onto the balcony and they watched the sunset. Willow moved the hair that was covering her neck.

"Go ahead..." Willow said quietly.

Lloyd hesitated for a second but then bit her neck gently. But he knew his teeth would have to price her skin so he bit her skin harder. Willow grunted in pain but she knew the worst was to come soon.

 _The next morning..._

Willow was laying on the bed in pain. Lloyd put a blanket on Willow to keep her warm. He was worried about her.

"How are you feeling?" Lloyd asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm... feeling... okay..." Willow said through the pain.

"Better than when it started?" Lloyd asked in concern. "Or..."

"What do you think!" Willow Shouted but it only made the pain worse.

"I'm sorry!" Lloyd apologized.

"I'm hungry..." Willow grunted.

"I'll get some food." Lloyd said as he ran into the kitchen. When he came back he was holding a bag of snacks.

"I can't eat... I'm... in so much... pain!" Willow cried.

"I'm sorry!" Lloyd apologized again.

"No... I'm sorry..." Willow said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I can only imagine the pain your going through... and what it feels like..." Lloyd replied kindly.

"It feels like my whole body is on fire... like Kai got really mad... and set me... on fore... on accident... My bones feel like there braking... My heart is racing... I'm hot and cold... and I feel like I want to die..." Willow said with tears of pain forming in her eyes.

"You may want to try and sleep..." Lloyd suggested.

"HOW!?" Willow shouted.

"I don't know... but just... think of happy memories... that's what always gets me to sleep... always thinking of you..." Lloyd said as he sat next to her. "I also have this for you..."

Lloyd got out a recorder and pressed play. "I recorded this when we were apart... but when I was going to send it to you... I kept on forgetting to ask Jade to bring you it." Lloyd said. The song that ways playing was the song that Lloyd had played when they first met. It was called eternity.

"That song..." Willow said as she began to fall asleep.

"She's already asleep." Lloyd sighed. "at least she's okay... She's been dealing with this for hours and her emotions are everywhere..." he whispered "If she can sleep through this... I'll be-" Lloyd said but Willow suddenly woke up and scared him to death and then went back to sleep. "I should really get her some tea..."

Lloyd walked out to the kitchen and made some tea for Willow. It was her favorite raspberry lemon tea. But then he heard a scream. He rushed to Willow with the tea. He quickly put the tea on the side table and went to Willows side.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"What do you think?!" Willow said.

"Willow... I'm worried about you..." Lloyd said as he grabbed Willows hand.

"I... I'm sorry..." Willow said.

"As I said. There's nothing to be sorry for..." Lloyd replied. "Get some rest..."

Willow closed her eyes and fell asleep holding Lloyds hand. She didn't want Lloyd to worry but through the hours she kept waking up at random times in pain. And Lloyd was right there with her. Through all of it.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. It was based off of Aphmaus Starlight Episode Aphmau in pain so Credit to her, Jason and BluJayStudios. Okay.. The update will be out soon so be on the look out for that and just three more days until Why comes out. The third trailer will be posted tonight at around nine to ten. I'm really looking forward to writing Why. I hope it will be enjoyable. Alright. Uh... I think I'm done for now. I will see you later in the update. Take care my lovely warriors! Stay safe. Love ya. Bye! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you doing today? Thank you all for the kind comments on the last chapter that was posted yesterday. It was quite Crazy yesterday but it was a good day. So I do have more chapters that you will see the other Warriors but this chapter will focus on Willow and Lloyd again. Also an Update will be coming out today so be on the look out for that and we may have a few guests on the Update. Now with that out of the way I want to give a Huge shoutouts to my lovely warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Now. onward into the story!**

 **Chapter 19: Her New Life**

It was a lovely morning in the Sunset Isle. Willow was asleep with Lloyd beside her. He was worried about Willow. But he knew she was strong. He had taken care of his fiancèe all day yesterday and he didn't like to see the state that Willow was in. He looked at Willow and he saw that Willow was still in pain as she slept. But then Willow started to wake up.

"Lloyd...?" Willow said as her eyes fluttered open to see her love.

"Yeah. It's me." Lloyd smiled. "You feeling better?"

"... A... a little...I'm still... in pain..." Willow said as she tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

"Don't sit up on your own. Here." Lloyd said. He helped Willow sit up. "You want something to eat?" He asked.

"Ye...yes..." Willow replied.

"Alright. I'm gonna go and make you some breakfast." Lloyd said as he walked into the kitchen.

It had been about fifteen minutes but then he heard footsteps. When he looked he saw Willow in the living room walking slowly.

"Willow? Why are you up? You should be in bed. Resting." Lloyd said.

"Walking... it helps me... I don't feel... so sore walking..." Willow said.

"I'm worried. You sure you feel better walking around?" Lloyd asked in concern.

"Y-yes... I... feel better standing up... rather than laying down..." Willow said as she nearly fell over.

Lloyd came rushing over to help her before she fell. "You alright?" Lloyd asked worried.

"Y-yeah..." Willow said.

When Lloyd looked at her again he saw that Willows ears and tail were now becoming more like his own.

"Here... " Lloyd said as he offered Willow his hand and she took it.

"Thanks Lloyd..." Willow smiled weakly.

He helped Willow to the sofa and helped her sit down. He generally placed a small kiss on her lips and went back to making her breakfast. After they ate breakfast Willow snuggled up to Lloyd and he wrapped his arms around Willow. She felt content in his arms.

"Lloyd?" Willow asked quietly.

"Yeah Willow?" Lloyd replied quietly.

"What if... I dont... make it..." Willow asked.

"Willow... you will... your strong. You survived so much. I know your strong enough." Lloyd said.

"Bit what if I'm not?" Willow said as she began to cry.

"Willow. You will. And I promise that I will help you survive through anything." Lloyd said.

"What if my transformation goes wrong?" Willow sobbed

"As I said. If anything goes wrong I will turn you back. I won't let you give up on me. I promise you."

Willow snuggled close to Lloyd. She was still crying but Lloyd held her close which seemed to calm her.

'I can't loose her again... not a third time..." Lloyd thought.

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for posting this late... yeah... I was watching Americas Got Talent and then yeah. Also I was wondering if any of you know how to create a crossover. But if you guys don't know that's fine. Also tonight's update will be short. Our guest could not come but yeah. I'll cya guys later. Love ya! Take care! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my lovely warriors! I am so excited. There is a Maximum ride Movie and I am (This is just one of the Fandoms that i'm into and don't worry i'm nit abandoning my babies. I love the Ninja) A Huge fan of Maximum ride. And I am doing a Maximum ride and Ninjago crossover as well so Yeah. Now This chapter will be focusing on Cole and Kiki. Alright so. Not really much more to say for this. This may be shorter that all the other chapters so sorry about that. Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Now onward into the story.**

 **Chapter 20: Fate?**

Everyone was excited to go to the theme park for one last time before they went back to the house to rest up. They have been on every ride nearly twice. They all decided that they'd split up into groups. But Kiki and Cole were going to do something special.

"So have you enjoyed the theme park?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I am." Kiki replied smiling.

"I'm glad. I'm also glad you were able to come." Cole said.

"Me too." Kiki smiled. "I would have missed you if you didn't take me along." She joked.

"Well you can thank Lord Garmadon for that. He allowed us to bring you guys with us. But I still can't believe that We have been in this theme park for nearly a month. It's crazy." Cole said.

"Yeah. And once we go back and rest up we'll be heading out to the next park. And once we reach the middle Island of Sunset Willow and Lloyd will be having their wedding." Kiki said.

"Yeah. I also can't believe that Willow asked me to make the cake. I'm horrible at making food. She should have asked Zane to do it." Cole replied.

"Well don't worry. I'll help you." Kiki said as she hugged Cole.

"Thanks Keeks." Cole said returning the hug.

The two went to find a crazy ride to go onto. And they found it.

Back on on the main Island Vince and Shasha spoke.

"Come in. Sit down Sasha." Vince said kindly as he opens the door.

"Heh. Thank you Vince." Sasha replied.

The two sat down and discussed things. Many topics.

"So. Your a Warewolf. I never would have guessed. Is your daughter one too?" Sasha asked.

"No. She is a full blood human unfortunately." Vince replied in a somewhat unsatisfied tone.

"Well that sucks for her." Sasha replied as she took a sip from her drink.

"It most certainly does. But in any case. Do you have him?" Vince asked.

"Clouse?" Sasha asked.

"Yes."

"Well. I do. He is pretty messed up because of Lloyd and that pack of wolves."

"Oh. Well Zach should be here soon. And hopefully he has him with him." Vince said.

"Good. We will need Zach on our side." Sasha replied. "And then once we're at full strength with all four of them. We will take those Warriors out. Along with their parents."

"And we will rule Ninjago." Vince replied with a evil grin.

 **Hello my lovely Warriors! I hope you enjoyed this and I know it was shorter than my usual stories. But we did get to see more of Sasha and Vince and we got to see their plan. I am hoping to put some battles into this story and don't worry you will see Ray and Maya soon along with Jay's parents and Coles father. So yeah. I'll see you guys later. And there will be an update today so be on the look out for that. Alright. I have to take off now. I'll see you guys soon. Take care guys! Love ya! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are all of you today? I am so excited because the Ninjago movie is coming out in 19 days! Yes! I can't wait. But yeah. I am really excited. So this Chapter will focous on Shasha and Vince and more about their plan. And you may see two characters that were mentioned in Stronger Together. But you'll have to wait and see. So yeah that's basically all that i need to give you for this Chapter. Shoutouts to my Lovely Warriors MNC, MoC, and Loki. Enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 21: An Uprising Evil**

"So... you even want to destroy your own son and daughter?" Sasha asked.

"No... I'm not the one that will be doing it. And Clouse will be the one who will be killing Lloyd and his family." Vince replied.

The two discussed their plan until they heard a pound knock on the door. Vince went to the door and saw a man with purple eyes of an Anacondria generals that had a purple cloak on.

"Ah. Zach. It's nice to see you." Vince said allowing to man in.

"Its nice to see you too." Zach replied in a dark sickening voice.

"Did you bring Clouse?" Sasha asked.

"I did." Zach replied stepping aside to show Clouse.

Clouse had been turned human by Lloyd. His face was scratched and bruised. He had lost an arm due to the wolves. He had a scar across his left eye. He still had to Cold grey eyes that were full of hatred. But now they were full with more anger and hatred for the Warriors than they ever were.

"Clouse. How are you?" Vince said.

"Horrible. Luanne will pay when I get back to those mountains. Her pack will be slaughtered... And Lloyd... When we go into battle. Lloyd is mine along with Lord Julien, Lady Faith, Wisp, Abby, Zane, Jade... Garmadon and Misakio... are mine to kill... Willow must be unharmed so I can give her these potions." Clouse said as he held up two potions of Love and Hatered. "The warriors and their friends and families will be gone by the end of this month." He said angrily.

"My son. Willow must be killed. The Warriors will get in our way if we don't." Zach said.

"Dad... You know what I did last year to get Willow to be mine!" Clouse shouted angrily. "You know I love her!"

"And you know what's best for us ruling the land!" Zach shouted.

"My daughter and Lloyd are the strongest of the six warriors. And if they are together we will be sent back to that awful realm!" Vince said

The four talked about what they needed to kill the Warriors. But back at the house Willow and Lloyd were talking. But then they heard the call of a messenger bird. Llpud got the letter and read it.

 _Lloyd,_

 _We are coming back to rest up a bit then head out to the other parks. Hope you guys didn't mess up the place too much. I'm only joking but we are coming back tomorrow._

 _Your sister,_

 _Jade_

"Oh no..." Lloyd said as he read the letter.

 **Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Sunset. Don't really have much to say. A Update will be comming out at around 5-6 and I start school this Wendsday. I can't wait to go back and see all my friends again. Yeah. I like school. Okay. My bio page needs updating so I'm gonna do that now. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Love you guys! Take care. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my lovely warriors! Wow. Today was a long but good day. First day of school for me. I got to see all my friends and yeah. It was a really good day. I hope you all had a good day aswell. Alright so a few announcements before we head into the story. Alright. A story that will be like Aphmau's Phoenix Drop High maybe comming out later in the year but we'll have to see We have changed the name to Ninjago High. But we may be starting another series that is called Icenwood Academy. It will also be set in modern times and will be kinda like a collage setting. So yeah. Not much else to say. HUGE shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC and Loki. Love you guys. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 22: You will Always Be The One**

"Lloyd? What's wrong?" Willow asked worryingly.

"The others are comming back from the theme park." Lloyd said as he walked over to Willow. "We'll have to explain everything to everyone aswell."

"Let's wait till my ears and tail are fully done forming." Willow said.

"Hmm... Maybe we can try hiding your ears and tail." Lloyd said as he helped Willow up.

"How do I do that?" Willow asked.

"Just try to put your ears and tail down and imagine them disappearing." Lloyd explained

Willow tried but it didn't work. "Let's keep working at it." Lloyd said smiling.

Back at the Amusement park A couple were having lunch at a small restaurant. A young man with auburn brown hair looked at the young princess of the south. He couldn't wait to ask her something.

"So, Nya. How did you like this part of the theme park?" Jay asked.

"It was fun. But you were the one that made it the most exciting." Nya smiled.

Jay loved that smile. Her light blue bathing suit her long black hair that was normally up in a pony tail, She had her hair styled to come over her left shoulder which made her look even more beautiful. Her beautiful Green eyes. Her amazing personality. Her kindness. The way she protects her home as a guard. He loved everything that made Nya her.

"N-Nya?" Jay asked.

"Yeah Jay?" Nya replied looking into Jays beautiful blue eyes.

"I... I need to ask you something..." Jay said anxiously.

"What is it?" Nya replied.

"I... Love you Nya... and... we have been talkin' about becoming boyfriend and Girlfriend for a while... and... Nya... Everything about you is amazing. Your personality. Your beauty. Your kindness. The way you protect your home town. I... Love you so much. Will you be my girlfiend Nya?" Jay asked.

"Jay. Why wouldn't I say no to you. Your amazing. Your funny. Your talented. Your a wonderful person. I love you too." Nya said smiling.

But before Nya could react Jay cupped Nyas face and kissed her. "Even if you don't have powers. You are still a warrior that protects her home and even if you don't realize it. Your helping protect all of Ninjago." Jay said once they parted.

Nya smiled and kissed Jay again. He loved her so much. He hopped that one day he would be able to propose to Nya just as Lloyd did for Willow.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Took a while to write and sorry that I posted this late. I don't really have much to say. Um. Love you guys. Take care. Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my lovely warriors! Sorry that i didn't post Yesterday. I was really tired. So yeah. Uh I have been thinking that I should take the Update story down cuz I don't really think it is working on my Page. So If you don't see the Update page that's why. But I think I'm gonna do the Oneshot thing with Willow and Lloyd. So yeah. Tell me if you guys want to see that. I would probably Upload a One-Shot every once a week or so. So yeah. Huge Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors Loki, MNC, MoC and A new Warrior ThePandaGuardian. Love you all. Now let's get going with the story!**

 **Chapter 23: Love?**

Willow and Lloyd ran to their bedroom in a bit of panick. They had to figure out how to hide Willow. Willow had gotten her hat and put it on. But her ears were still peaking out.

"What are we going to do?!" Willow said in panick.

"Uh. We need to hide somewhere. Maybe set up a camp. There are a springs here on this island." Lloyd said trying to calm Willow down.

"Lets go." Willow said

"Here. Let me help you." Lloyd said as he picked Willow up bridal style and carried her to their room.

"Thanks Lloyd." Willow said as Lloyd placed her on then bed.

The others were on the boat sailing back home. Cole and Kiki were in Coles bedroom. Everyone got to share a room with one another. Jay and Cole decided that they would share a room. Kai and Zane would share a room and the girls got to room across from the boys.

"So. I can't wait to go to the next theme park." Kiki said.

"Me too." Cole replied. "Uh Kiki." He said with a slight blush creeping onto his tanned face.

"Yeah Cole?" Kiki replied.

"Uh... do you think that... we could take our relationship to the next level?" Cole asked as a deeper blush crept onto his face.

"Uh... I don't know... I just..." Kiki replied as her face turned a crimson color.

"Kiki. It's okay if your not ready." Cole said as he sat next to Kiki.

"I... I am but... I'm not... so you ever get that feeling?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah. I do." Cole laughed.

"Cole... I'm ready to be your girlfriend." Kiki said smiling.

Cole smiled and Kissed Kiki. Wanted this to last forever so she wrapped her arms around coles neck. "I love you so much..." Kiki mumbled against his lips.

"As do I." Cole replied as he ran his fingers through her shiny black hair. But then Jay accidentally walked into the room. He had a blank stare on his face when he saw Cole and Kiki. "What the heck is going on here?" Jay asked.

Once they herd Jays voice they both looked at Jay. Their faces turned a deep crimson.

"Well I'm going to get my shoes." Jay said.

When Jay left the room they both looked at each other and laughed. "Let's remember to lock our door next time." Kiki laughed.

"Will do." Cole laughed.

 **Hello my lovely Warriors! Sorry that this is posted late. Had some stuff to do today. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Sunset and yeah. Not much to say. Love ya. Take care. Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you doing? Sorry that this is late. I have been working on school stuff. So yeah. This chapter will be foxousinf focusing on Kai and his lovely girl Jess aka Suzanne. Also if you have been reading this far, go check out my other stories of this series True Warriors, Stronger Together and Our wait (Those were in order). So yeah. Uh Pandaguardian has been reviewing this story and I want to say Welcome to the family Panda!**

 **Now enough about bout that. I know you guys want to read this story. So Shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC, MoC and Panda. Hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 24: A Firey Love**

There were two people getting ready to leave the ship. They were going to dock in a few hours. They were packing up the belongings that they did need to go back to the house. When Kai looked at Jess he saw that she looked just beautiful in the afternoon light that was shining through their small window. She had a beautiful pink bathing suit on and she had her chocolate brown hair flowing down her shoulders and back.

'Man she looks beautiful today.' Kai thought as he looked at her with loving eyes.

When Suzanne looked at him she felt a slight blush creep onto her tanned freckled face. She loved him too. But when Kai saw that She was looking at him he felt his face turn red.

"You know... if you want to tell me I'm beautiful. You can just say it." Jess giggled as she walked over to Kai and sat next to him.

"Every part of you is beautiful." Kai said kindly as he placed his hands on Jess' hips.

Jess smiled and gave Kai a kiss. But it felt different this time. Knowing that he knew her secret. It felt more passionate this time. "I love you Kai." She mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too... Jess." Kai replied quietly.

Jess felt a deeper blush creep onto her face. She had always been called Suzanne and now hearing her boyfirend call her that just made it feel strange and right.

She then decided to play with Kai. After they parted she quickly pushed Kai onto the bed and ran out of the room to the deck with the pool. When Kai sat up he chased Suzanne. They ran around the pool but when Kai caught Jess he hugged her then jumped into the water with Jess in his arms.

"Kai!" Jess laughed as she started to splash water at him.

Kai and Jess laughed as they played in the water. But when they go out of the water it felt like winter. Kai saw her shiver so he wrapped his arm around Jess. She felt content in his arms. She loved him so much. She never wanted to leave his side again. They felt the warm sun on their tanned faces and the smiled seeing that they are together.

'I hope to propose to Jess... but if only I knew where.' Kai thought.

 **Hello my lovely warriors! How are you today? Sorry that this was posted so late. Um. I don't really have much to say so. Love you all. Take care. Bye!**

 **Lets go Cubs. World Series Winners 2017!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovely Warriors! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have been busy With School and all. Um so today we will be seeing a little about what happend with Clouse and We will also be seeing Vince and maybe hearing a little bit of a backstory. ;) So yeah. Also we have decided that after Warriors: Sunset, We will be taking a small break about a week just to relax and not think about anything but after that week we will be starting a new series called Spirits of the skies. It is going to be a Maximum Ride Crossover. So Yeah, don't want this to be too long Also before that, I am taking a robotics class and we have to design a way to stop water Problems. Me and my partner have decided that we are going to find a solution to stop pollution and Overusage of water. I want you guys to get the word out about how much of a problem these two tings are and also I want to hear some of the problems that you have heard about. Now Huge shoutouts to MNC, MoC, Loki, Panda and guest. I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 25: How?!**

It was a beautiful Afternoon in the Sunset Isle. Everyone had gotten off the boat to go to the house to rest up. Willow and Lloyd were still not ready to announce that Willow had become a warewolf. They had locked their door so nobody would be able to come in.

willow was asleep on her bed and Lloyd had given her a bag to hide her ears and tail but her ears were poking out of her hat. He walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer to reveal a red velvet box. He remembered what Willow had told him, That Clouse had smashed her ring right infront of her before he used the potion on her.

 _Flashback:_

Jay and Kai heals Willow back as Zane gave Clouse the ring.

"Say goodbye to your fiancée, Willow." Clouse lagged evily, "Your mine now."

He threw down the ring and the emerald shattered into Tiny pices. Willow cried as she saw the emerald pices on the floor.

"Hey. Don't cry. I'm here." Clouse smirked as he lifted up Willows head and placed his cold dead lips on Willows. Willow screamed internally as he kissed her.

"Let me go you monster!" Willow yelled once they parted.

Clouse gave an evil smirk as Zane gave Lloyd the potion. "The only monster in these caverns is Lloyd. You should hate him. He could kill you just by Looking at you."

He then poured the potion onto Willows head.

 _End:_

Lloyd shook the horrible memory from his mind. It wansnt something he remember. He hated Clouse and now he was gone. But then he heard a knock on the door.

"Lloyd? It's me Jade. Can you let me in?" Jade from the other side of the door.

'Oh shoot!" Lloyd thought as he mentally slapped himself. He forgot that everyone was comming back today. He couldn't let anyone see Willow. He quickly hid the ring and went to the door.

"Lloyd? Willow?" Jade asked a second time.

"Jade they are probably sleeping." He heard Leona say.

"Yeah. Your probably right." Jade replied.

'We need to get you out of here, Willow' Lloyd thought as he saw Willow sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Later that eavenig a warewolf walked down the road but he passed by the area where Lloyd had taken his meditation classes. He decided to go and say thank you to the person who helped Lloyd. When he walked into a small office he saw no one.

"Hello?" Garmadon asked. But then he heard a door open. When he looked to the door he was in shock.

"Why hello Garmadon." Vince said. "It's been a long time."

"You?! How?!"

"A lot of time and effort."

"Sasha better not have escaped." Garmadon growled angrily.

"Oh she did." Vince replied with an evil smirk plastered on his tanned face. "And don't try to attack me. But you can if you want the secret of the sabers to be revealed to the world."

"What are you doing?" Garmadon asked angrily.

"Nothing. But if you tell anyone of my existence. I promise that the world will know of you and your sons existence." Vince said as he started to walk out the door. "Oh. And I can't wait for the wedding. We'll be one big happy family."

Garmadon ran out the door and to the house as fast as he could. Once he got to his room he locked the door and started a letter to Ray and Maya.

 **Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed. Again sorry that I haven't posted in a while, school and all, but yeah. Three more days till the movie! Cya guys around. Love ya, take care. Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello my lovely warriors! sorry i haven't posted in a while. I have school and stuff. But WHO HAS SEEN THE NINJAGO MOVIE?! I DID AND I LOVED IT! I NEARLY CRIED THROUGH HALF OF IT BECAUSE I LOVED IT AND IT WAS SO SAD AND HILARIOUS AND ADORABLE AND I SAW JAYA! XD Yeah. I think i'm going to see it again this weekend. It is going to be awesome! the voice actors did an amazing job and Kevin, Dan. You did amazing! can't wait to have** **you back in Season 8! ok. so I have a joke for you. It will be said at the end of this: Do you know what Zane can be? so yeah. i don't have much to say but this Chapter will be about our lovely Zane and Luna and and I know we haven't seen much of Zane and luna but I will try to write more. So yeah. HUGE shoutouts to my Lovely Warriors MNC, MoC, Loki and Panda! Hope you will enjoy this Chapter.**

 **Chapter 26: A Curse or a Gift**

Lloyd shuddered in his sleep. He saw Willow on the ground screaming in pain. she looked straight into his Blood Red devil eyes. But the the room went silent. He saw willow on the ground. her face was pale and her eyes were cold and grey. He looked away but when he turned around he saw his family and friends all dead.

"You did this..." A voice echoed. But it wasn't Clouse but it was Aarons.

"No... i.. i didn't..." Lloyd said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh but you did. everyone is dead because of you!"

" **NO!"** Lloyd screamed as he sobbed.

"Your a monster." Aaron said.

Lloyd woke up with a start with beads of sweat on his forehead. But then he looked to Willows bed he heard Willow crying in her sleep. He went over to her and woke her gently. When she woke up she tightly hugged Lloyd. He soothed Willow.

"Shh... your going to be okay..." Lloyd soothed. He felt like crying but he didn't want to do it infront of his beloved fiancée.

In another part of the house a man with platinum hair was hanging out with a woman with beautiful brown hair.

"So... what do you think Sunset wonderland is going to be like?" Zane asked.

"I think it's going to be beautiful. It's the heart of Sunset after all." Luna replied smiling.

"yeah." He replied smiling back at Luna. Zane looked at Luna's beautiful face and even in the moonlight. "Here, I want to take you somewhere." Zane said as he held out his hand, Luna gladly took it and he helped her up.

"Alright." Luna smiled.

Zane took Lu a to one of the major pools that were at the house. When they got up they could barely see anything. But then Zane turned on the light and the pool light up like a beautiful blue glowing star and her eyes lit up.

"Wow Zane... this is beautiful..." Luna said as she turned to Zane.

"Not as beautiful as you Luna." Zane smiled as he cupped Luna's face. He looked into her beautiful Hazel eyes. And she looked into his Ice blue eyes. But then all Zane saw was water.

"Hey!" Zane laughed as he surfaced.

"Not my fault you were paying attention." Luna laughed.

"Ha ha Verru funny. Now help me out." Zane said as he held out his hand. Luna grabbed it but before she knew it Zane had pulled her into the water.

"Hey!" Luna laughed and she pulled the hair that was covering her eyes to the side.

"Not my fault you weren't paying attention." Zane mocked.

"You!" Luna said in a joking angry tone. After what seemed like hours the young woman admitted her defeat and laid her head on The Ice warriors pale chest and closed her eyes.

"Zane?" Luna asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes Luna?" Zane replied.

"When we go home and... you have to go on another mission..." Luna sighed sadly. She didn't even want to say the words that she was about to say. "What if you... get hurt... or worse..." She said as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Luna... I'll always return." Zane replied softly as he kissed the top of her head. "And if I don't come back physically... I will still return to you." He said as he rubbed her back.

"Promise? Even if you are on the other side of Ninjago?" Luna asked.

"I promise... I will not break that promise." Zane replied.

Luna looked into Zanes beautiful ice blue eyes and before she knew it the space between them had become nonexistent.

"I love you... my Ice warrior." Luna mumbled against his lips.

"As do I..." Zane replied.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write and I promise you that the next chapter will be out soon. I'm gonna try to post three times a week. Now the answer to the question is...**

 **Zane can be a ZANEbony**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my lovely warriors! How Are you all today? Sorry that I haven't posted any chapters lately. We have been going through some things. I will be posting a story that was based off of the experience. And I'll Come Back Home is a story that I am writing on my own time. All me. But. Here is something to summarize the experience...** **Lloyd... was Rushed to the hospital on September 27...afternoon... He... He had... something happen with his heart... I don't want to get into details... but it was a pretty frightening time for all of us... and with me in school... I love my husband so much and... him being like that just... hurt so much... He was in recovery for weeks... and Just Monday he came back home... I love him so much... and I wouldn't know what to do without him... So with that out of the way.**

 **"And your sniffling." Jay joked.**

 **"Jay shut up before I kill you." I replied.**

 **I want to give HUGE Shoutouts to my lovely warriors and my great friends MNC, MoC, Loki and Panda. Love you guys! Hope you enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 27: Lightning and Thunder**

A young girl slept next to her lover. She shuddered in her sleep as she had the worst dream ever. She saw Jay fall to the ground with a sword through his stomach. When he landed on the ground she ran over to him and saw that he had cuts and bruises all over his face. His armor was broken. A pice of his armor stuck out of his chest. His clothes were ripped. " **JAY!** " Nya screamed as she tried to wake him up. But it was no use. But then after five minuets the auburn haired man opened his eyes to see the young raven haired woman.

"Nya..." Jay said as he struggled to breathe.

"Jay..." Nya cried.

"Nya... Wake up..." Jay said over and over as her whole world began to shake.

Nya woke up with beads of sweat covering her face. When she looked at Jay he still had the same warming, kind, loving and dorky face she saw when she went to sleep that night. "It's okay Nya... I'm here..." Jay said as he whipped a tear that fell from Nyas beautiful emerald green eyes. Nya hugged him As she told him about her dream. "don't worry... that's never gonna happen. I'll always be right by your side. Even if I'm up in Icenwood and your down in Ignacia. Or if your down here and I'm up there. I'll always be by your side."

"Thank you Jay." Nya said as she smiled weakily and her voice began to break.

"Maybe this will make you smile." Jay said as he smiled the dorky smile she loved.

"And what's that..." Nya said as she moved closer to Jay and her nose almost toutching Jays.

"This." Jay Said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"You thief." Nya said as she laughed quietly.

"I have always said that about _you_." Jay said smiling at Nya.

Nya placed a loving kiss on jays lips and the kiss turned into a passionate and loving kiss. Nya pulled Jay back onto the bed as their lips stayed locked. But then Nya felt Jay Start to explore her lips. "Oh Jay..." Nya said as she kissed Jay. "I love you..."

But then they heard a loud knock on the door. "Nya? Can I come in?" The familiar voice of the spiked haired warrior sounded.

"No." Nya replied as Jay held her close.

"Nya! You better not be in there with Jay!" Kai said. "I'm coming in."

"Wait no!" Jay said but it was too late. Kai saw Jay and Nya together. His eyes filled up with fiery rage when he saw them.

"NYA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH HIM?!" Kai shouted angrily.

"Because I'm allowed to be!" Nya shouted back.

"You know that I don't want you to be in his room at night!" Kai replied angrily.

"And you can be with Suzanne?!" Nya retorted. But then she saw that Kai had nothing to say. "As I thought. You still don't trust him. Why don't you trust him. After everything you guys have been through with the team. Why don't you just leave me and Jay alone." Nya said as tears welled up in her eyes and she pushed Kai out of Jay's room. When she heard Kai leave she walked back to the bed whipping away her tears.

"Oh Nya... I'm so sorry..." Jay said as he hugged Nya once She got into the bed. "I know that Kai still doesn't trust me..."

"Why doesn't he trust you?" Nya asked.

"It's a long story... but the summarize it... the gang that I joined up with... They said maybe I could kill the prince. Or at least kidnap him... and they said that if I did... I would get all They money that they made selling the things they stole... at the time since I was a dumb idiotic fifteen-year-old... I said I would..." Jay explained. "So... I did kidnap him... but I didn't brig him to the gang since I knew that they would kill him. So I left him outside the town walls and ran... before well... you could have caught me..."

"I remember that... But i still love you... you have made up your past by saving Ninjago and my friends and family countless times." Nya said as she snuggled up to Jay.

"Thank you Nya... goodnight..." Jay said as he blew out the candle that sat next to his bed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that! Me and the team worked pretty hard on that. And Lloyd is feeling better and he is just working upstairs in our room right now. But I have a surprise for him that will sure make his day. Love you guys! Take care. Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my Lovely Warriors! So sorry that Warriors hasn't been out lately. Have had a few Crazy things Going on Back at the office. Been figuring out a set scedual for November. I will be updating everyday and I am glad that I will be. It's fun! So yeah. This chapter will be around 500 words but Idk. So yeah. HUGE MEGA AWESOME shoutouts to my lovely warriors and great friends MNC, MoC, Loki and Panda! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 28: Sparks to The Flames**

Kai walked into his room and closed the door silently so he would not wake up Jess. He remembered When he first met Suzanne. It was the day of Willows Funeral...

 _Flashback_

Kai walked into the great Hall of the Garmadon Castle as he carried The bed where his leader slept peacefully for eternity. He Looked at Cole who was carrying the other side of the front. He saw sadness. He looked straight forward and saw Lord Garmadon, Prince Lloyd, Princess Jade and Lady Faith. He saw Lloyd looking down with tears in his eyes as he was dressed in his best clothes. When he reached the front the warriors bowed down to The Garmadon family then went behind the bed and kneeled down to honor their leader. But then Kai looked to his left and saw a young woman about a eighteen years of age. She wore a beautiful Blue dress. 'she looks so pretty...' Kai thought.

But then it was Kai's turn to pay his tribute to his leader. He stepped up and spoke. "Willow was an amazing person. She was an Amazing leader. She was also one of my best friends... I Will miss her... I remember when she started to go to the Tournament and we all had so much fun. We will honor you Willow. When we fight. You will always be our leader." Kai said.

When it was time for the reception Kai accidentally knocked into someone. "Oh I'm Sorry..." Kai said as he saw the Young woman face. 'Its that girl again' Kai thought.

"No its my fault." She said. 'Its Kai...' She thought as her eyes sparked. She Then felt a connection to Kai. She saw that Kai's amber eyes were full of flames of many different emotions. And Kai saw that her eyes were sparking with emotions. "I'm really sorry about your leader... and Thank you for saving the world. I know i can sleep safely tonight knowing that you saved the world."

"Thank you." Kai said as he bowed his head in sorrow.

"I'm sorry..." Suzanne said as she looked down.

"No. Its Not your fault... Its the overlords fault..." Kai said.

But when they parted they thought they'd never see each other again. But when he was in ignacia he saw her more and more. But it wasn't until Kai had something with That young woman that made him know she was the perfect one for him. The two were sitting on the roof of the Smith Castle.

"Hey Kai?" she asked.

"Yeah Suzanne?" Kai said as he looked into Suzannes sparking eyes.

"I-I-... I Love you..." Suzanne stuttered.

"I love you too Suzie..." Kai said as he brought Suzanne close. He felt suzanne rest her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunset.

 _End_

Kai looked at Suzanne sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "I will always be with you Suzie..."

* * *

 **Hello my lovely warriors! I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry that it is kinda short. We are working on a lot of things right now and Lloyd and I are working through something as well. Lloyd is okay now but we went through another scary thing... I will explain it later. I love you** **guys! take care! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello My Lovely Warriors! How are you all today? So Today's Chapter will be about our lovely Ice Ninja and his lovely woman. Also this Chapter will be kinda short so sorry about that. Also I can't wait for This Afternoon. I will be going to see Thor Ragnorock, sooo instead of a Nindroid Jay There will be a Why comming out. Asking with A I'll Come Back Home story. It will be about Willow Getting to Know Thor a bit better and yeah. Also The second to last week of November There will be no stories. Having a busy week. Sunday, Getting Prepared for A Group project at School. Monday, Preparing for the Project. Tuesday, Presenting that project. Wednesday, Driving to Miteli with the team to visit my cousins and meeting up with everyone from the family. Thursday, Thanksgiving, Friday, hanging out with everyone. Also Sorry that I wasn't able to post yesterday. I was really tired. So Today There** **will be a Sunset, A i'll Come Back Home and A Why. So yeah. HUGE MEGA AWESOME shoutouts to my lovely warriors and amazing friends Loki, MNC, MoC and Panda. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 29: Snow Fall**

A young woman and Young man sat attop of the roof of their house. They were watching the beautiful Sunrise coming above the sea horizon. The suns beautiful colors reflected off the beautiful blue water. It painted a picture of what the world was like between the two lovers hearts. Love. The young girl wrapped her arms around the young mans neck and looked into his beautiful Icy eyes that were full of love for her. She placed a small kiss on his lips before hugging him tightly. "I love you Zane..." She said lovingly.

"I love you too, Luna." Zane replied smiling.

Luna rested her head on Zane's shoulder. Zane smiled at his lover. But then he got a bad rancor about something close. It was just like the feeling he had the one night one year ago when he was captured by Clouse. He didn't know why he got this sensation but he knew it wasn't good. He looked over at his beloved Companion. "Hey Luna?" Zane said quietly as he held Luna's hand. "Yeah Zane..." Luna mumbled sleepily.

"I need you to go inside. I feel that there is something dangerous out there." Zane said as he lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet his. "I need you to be safe... I cant bear to loose you."

"Alright... But don't be surprised if i'm back asleep." Luna said as she gave a little smirk at her boyfriend.

"I won't be." Zane said as he gave a little chuckle. "I'll be right back."

Zane walked out of the house and felt the arm sunlight fall onto his pale skin. Zane has always been someone who like winter. Everyone says its too cold. But Zane loves it. He will even go outside and jump into the snow with his summer clothes on. But He always had time for the wonderful and warm summer days like this one. He walked to the meditation area and sat down. But then he heard two extremely familiar voices.

"Forever potions could work to kill them." A woman voice said wickedly.

"But we can't kill Willow. I want her to be on our side. She will never be the same because We will kill the rulers of Ninjago. But we will make Willow kill her friends." One of the familiar voices said.

"Alright... Close..." The other Familiar voice said.

"Thank You Vince." Close said.

Zane's eyes widened as he sped for air. 'Clouse is alive... A-And... Dad...' Zane Thought. Zane got up and ran back to the house as fast as he could. His heart pounded in his ears, he gasped for ai knowing what they were planning to do. When he ran inside he knocked on Lord Garmadon and Lady Misakios door. When Garmadon opened his door he did not look happy.

"I'm sorry to wake you my lord. But I have urgent news to address." Zane said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Garmadon asked in worry.

"My Father and Clouse have returned..."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this, Also just a reminder I'll Come back Home and A why will also be posted today so keep on the lookout for those. I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **#ITSNOVEMBERNOTDECEMBER!**

 **Yeah... I have already seen christmas commercials and Ads and whenever i do i scream NO! XD Cya guys Later. Take Care. Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all today? So there won't be a Sunset tomorrow because i'm Doing the three day I'll Come Back Home. So yeah. The diary thing will be starting next week on Sunday. Okay, so this story will be featuring Willow, Lloyd, Garmadon, Ray, Julien And Cole. This chapter I think will be short. Idk tho. Gonna go for 1,000 to 500 words. But this will end on a cliff hanger. Also a new series comming out on Saturday after I'll Come Back Home. I think it will be pretty cool. I got the idea when I was watching a show. But here are some hints for it. Let's see if you can figure it out. Also on Sunday of thanks giving week I am going to try to do a scavenger hunt for something comming out in December. So yeah, Uhhh... I think the first two weeks of January we will be taking a small break. But it's not certain. So yeah, You guys are amazing and thank you for supporting me. MEGA AWESOME HUGE Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors MNC, MoC, Loki And Kayleigh! I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Chapter 30: A past wanting to forget**

It was a beautiful dawn morning in the Sunset Isle. Two people snuck out of the house. They young woman was still half-asleep but she kept up. 'She must be getting her strength back.' The young saber thought as he smiled and walked to a place the young man picked out to set up camp for a few days. And the perfect place to propose again. "Lloyd, where are we going?" She asked.

"Oh it's a special place Willow. Not many people know about it so I think we'll be safe there." Lloyd said as he smiled at his lover. Lloyd watched willow as she walked just to make sure she was safe.

Back at the house, Garmadon was awaiting the arrival of Lord Ray and his wife Lady Maya. He was also waiting for Lord Julien to come in. He didn't want to worry Faith, Misakio or Maya so it would only be the three of them. But then he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he was standing infront of his friend Lord Julien And Lord Ray.

"Ray. Julien. Please come in." Garmadon said as he moved out of the door way.

"Thank you Garmadon." Julien said kindly.

"Now what's the news you dragged me all the way here to tell me?" Ray asked jokingly.

"You remember our old friends?" Garmadon asked.

"No...It's impossible..." Ray said in worry and fear.

"Who told you this?" Julien asked.

"Your son did." Garmadon said.

"I'm glad he did. He is a smart man. I'm so glad to have a son like him." Julien said.

"But we have to remember who made him that smart... His forever potion can never be undone... Just like Willow, Kai, Cole, Nya And Lloyd..." Garmadon said as he looked down in shame, His ears lowered and his tail stood still. Years ago He, Ray And And Julien worked with Zack, Vince and Sasha. But they did horrible things to their kids. Vince And Sasha did. And it was all because of Zack. They put forever potions on them. "Why was I so stupid to trust them..." Garmadon whispered.

"We were all stupid to trust them. And when Sasha murdered her own husband... and our friend Lois... we tried to keep them safe by getting rid of the evidence." Ray said as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"We should tell Cole what happens to his father... he deserves to know." Garmadon said.

But little did they know, Cole was listening from outside.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Okay, here is the hint.**

 **It will be a purrrfect story for all cat lovers**

 **can anyone guess what the new story is about. Now I have to take off. Love you all. Take care. BYE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello my lovely warriors**! **How are you all today? Okay so Just a few more days until Thanksgiving! YAY! I can't wait to see my family in metili! Gonna be really exciting. I am probably gonna do a daily story of me and the team and our dog. I don't think i have told you guys that we have a dog. But my cousins have two dogs and they are adorable. Also my grandmother has two dogs so maybe... we'll have five dogs at the house. But we are staying in the hotel that has a nice pool. Its really nice. Okay so. Its freezing here and I need to be in my house at all times in the winter. Its too cold. And on** **Tuesday... It was snowing... I hate snow... Its too cold for anything to be living out in the snow. Loki How did you do it? Well, you are a frost giant. That kinda explains things. XD So... Yeah. But I may update That week. We'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Okay ummmmm... Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm What to write for this... Well this things getting Kinda long soooooooooooooooo... HUGE MEGA AWESOME LOVELY EXCITING AND LOOOVVVING shoutouts to my lovely warriors The Fantastic MNC, The Wonderful MoC, The Adorable Panda and The mischievous Loki and the newest member of our Awesome team Kayleigh! Welcome to the team! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter**

 **31**

 **The Truth**

 **And**

 **The Pain**

* * *

Cole ran into his room and silently closed the door. Tears rolled down his tanned face. He locked the door and took off the square locket he had on that held a picture of him, His father and His mother. He took out the painted picture of his mother and threw it out. "I have a crazy Phycolath for a mother..." Cole Sobbed. But then he accidentally woke Kiki up with his crying. "Cole?" Kiki asked in worry.

"Oh Kiki..." Cole said as he whipped his tears. "Sorry that I woke you..."

"Are you okay?" Kiki asked as she grabbed his tough and gentle hands that always seemed to be made of earth whenever he held her. "Please tell me the truth."

"I'm not okay... My mother... is alive... and... she... Killed my father..." Cole said in sorrow as Kiki hugged him.

"Oh Cole... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey. It's not your fault that my mom is a crazy phycopath." Cole said jokingly.

"Hey but maybe I am." Kiki said as she kissed Cole.

"I know you wouldn't be..." Cole replied as he looked into Coles eyes.

"I Love You Cole..." She said as she snuggled up to Cole.

"I love you too Keeks..."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. As you know these come out Every Thursday and Friday so keep your eye out tomorrow. Also sorry this one was kinda short. I have been having loads of writers block so hopefully thanksgiving week will give me the time I need to get more Ideas. More everything. So yeah. I hope you guys enjoyed. Love you all. Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello My Lovely Warriors! How are you all today? Woo! Just one more story to do then I'm off for the week! I love doing this but we all need a break, Y'know. I love this and writing my stories! but in the eight hour car drive that will be happening I will be writing chapters. I will have to wake up at like six AM and I HATE waking up early.**

 **"She really hates getting up early... I have to drag her out of bed..." Lloyd said.**

 **Yup... *Sigh*... Help me Peoples... Please... XD I am too tired in the morning but I Cannot sleep in the car for the life of me XD Also do any of you want to see the next part of this warriors series or a prequel to the series with stories of all the characters and their lives before they were warriors from when they were born up till to True Warriors. Tell me in the reviews. ;3 I am really excited about this chapter and I think you KaiAnne shippers will like it too. Also Marvel Fans... WE GOT THE FIRST SNEAK PEAK INTO INFINITY WARS ON AMAZON! They were explaining the infinity stones and what is going to happen. And we are finally going to get a movie about a girl who gave powers to one of my favorite Marvel** **Characters, Kamala Kahn. But we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Okay so... HUGE MEGA AWESOME LOVING CRAZY Shoutouts to my lovely warriors The wonderful Western Cowgirl MNC, The shipper MoC, The New recruit Kayleigh and The wonderful god of Mischief Loki! Thank you all for supporting me for all this time. Love you all. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter**

 **32**

 **Burning Out**

* * *

It was a warm night in the beautiful Sunset Isle. The moon was shining bright. The Stars were twinkling like diamonds in the dark blue sky that was slowly fading to black. Not many people were out as it was nearly the middle of the night. The big house was quiet and all was silent. Everyone was sound asleep. All but two. Suzanne was in the kitchen getting something to ea. She was always hungry at night. She didn't know why, but it was kinda funny to her. She sat down at the "Bar" That wasn't even one. It was only in the style of one. She got some of her favorite foods. Her favorite Ninjagoian Sushi that she had always made in Ignacia when she worked at a Sushi bar. She loved it. But after she placed her plate in the sink she heard a scream come from her and Kai's room. "Kai..." She gasped. She ran into their room. When she opened the door she saw Kai lying on the ground with blood seeping out of his fingers as he held his stomach. He was painting and sweating in pain. When he tried to walk he fell to the ground with a loud thud and groans of pain. " **KAI**!" Suzanne screamed as she ran over to her lover and kneeled next to him. "No no no no no! Kai..." Suzanne sobbed.

"Suzanne..." Kai groaned in pain as he turned his head towards Suzanne. "A-A-Are you okay?" He asked.

"Thats not what you should be worrying about! Are you okay?" Suzanne sniffed as she held Kai's hand in her lap. 'Please be okay...' She prayed.

"I-I'm Okay..." Kai replied as he lifted up his hand and looked at the blood. He hissed in pain as the air flowed into his wound. He grit his teeth in pain and closed his eyes as he placed his hand over his wound again.

"Shhhh... Its okay... I'll get help..." Suzanne sobbed.

"Suzanne... We both Know theres no use of trying to help me... We both know my time is coming to an end." Kai said as Suzanne saw the fire that burned in his eyes all the time now burning out. "But first..." He reached under his pillow and pulled out a red and orange velvet box. Suzanne gasped as she covered her mouth in shock. "Suzanne... Elise Joy... Will you... Marry me?" Kai said.

"Yes I will..." Suzanne said as she placed her lips on Kai's and noticed that his wound healed. She felt him grab her back and pull her close and she wrapped her arms around Kai's neck as he healed. "Of course I will marry you... Kendric Fenris Smith... I love you..."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! All you Kai fans probably did :3 Now I gotta go pack. I'll cya later. Take care! Bye! Also sorry this was kinda short. Hopefully you all still enjoyed.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Halloo My lovely warriors! I am so sorry that Lightning didn't come out. We have been trying to get stories out for you guys. Its just been really hard lately. We Have been working really hard... and we are so sorry that a video didn't come out Yesterday. We all are just a little out of it right now. *Sigh* We are working really hard and we need to get used to doing a story every day. Its only been like two or three weeks. It usually takes me about five weeks to get used to a schedule. So um. I don't really have much to say. Ummmm Oh There will be a new series called Paladins coming out Sunday also Why will be coming out twice in December since I didn't do anything this month for Why. We are working on the story right now. Okay back to the new series. I was inspired to do this story because of the Awesome Netflix Show Voltron Legendary Defender. I think you guys will enjoy that. Also... HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW INFINITY WARS TRAILER?! AHHH CANT WAIT!**

 **Okay so... HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts to my Lovely warriors MNC, MoC, Loki, Star-raven and Kayleigh! I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter!**

 **Chapter 33: Its Time**

Lloyd and Willow walked together up a hill as they held hands. No one was talking but it was as if they could read their minds. "This was amazing." Lloyd had to help Willow through a few things but she was gaining her strength. 'She's walking as fast as me..' Lloyd thought to himself. He loved seeing willow and he kept the ring he had in his pocket. He wanted to propose to willow, Again, When they got up to the top of the hill where a small lake was. She was the light in his life.

"You Okay?" Lloyd asked smiling.

"Yes I am." Willow replied smiling back at her lover.

Lloyd helped Willow up and then they saw the sun setting over the ocean. The suns colors reflected against the water making it dance a million colors of red, yellow and orange. It was like nothing you've ever seen. The beauty of it made everything seem to glow. This was the reason it was called Sunset. The legend was that whenever the sun set the Sun would make the ocean glow a million colors as everyone glowed with Love and hopefulness. Lloyd held Willow close to him as they saw the sun set. "I'm gonna go set up the tent." Lloyd said kindly.

Willow just stood silently and nodded. Lloyd went to go set up the tent when he saw Willow take off her hat and let her cried tail come out. She was beautiful as she seemed to glow against the sunset. Lloyd knew what he had to do. He walked put to her. "Willow..." He said as she turned around to face him. "Willow... You have been the light in my life for years... I remember so clearly when i first saw your beautiful face... I honestly have to say that everyday that I see your face is the best day of my life. And I want to keep that. When you died I was so heartbroken... And When we were apart... I wanted to see you so badly... so... I ask you of this..." he said as he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the box. Willow gasped as she saw Lloyd. "Willow... I know I have already asked you of this before... But... Will you marry me?"

"My answer will never change... Lloyd... Yes... YES YES YES!" Willow said happy as tears of joy fell down her beautiful tanned face. Lloyd picked her up and kissed her. "I love you..."

* * *

 **I Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter of Warriors will be out tomorrow. I promise. Love you all. Take care. Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34

**HELLLLLOOOOOO MY LOVELY WARRIORS! Oh its good to be back! Sorry that there hasn't been much activity on this story. Just need more ideas. After this chapter there is only 3 chapters left. I have decided to make it only 37 chapters. I am actually kinda sad. I like writing this. But all adventures have to come to an end. But this chapter will be kinda short. I will be more About Vince, Clouse, Zack and Sasha's plan for the warriors. Also have you seen the first two episodes of Ninjago! I have and I love them! They are on youtube and the youtube that post them are BrickLoversTV I think. I'm too tired to check xD. Its 11:45 at night and I need my sleep. Also Willow Skye should be coming back. and I'll Come Back Home. Why should be coming back as well along with Lighting. Idk about Nindroid Jay. Also. Maybe a Kai story will be coming soon. It will be for my Fandom Mashup. So yeah.**

 **Ok, lets get to our shoutouts to LOKI, MNC, MoC, STAR-RAVEN, KAYLEIGH, PANDA, RD AND NORA! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Time for Action**

* * *

Sasha sat in her chair smiling. "So, What are we gonna do? I sure would like to kill Cole." Sasha said with a evil smile on her face. She wanted to kill Cole for everything that he did to Clouse. "So, Mom? You call dibs for killing Cole?" Close asked his mother. "Of course I do. But... Once we find a way to Kill Lloyd. I can use my magic. And find a way to make a clone." Sasha said evilly.

"We don't have time for that." Vince said. "The warriors are growing stronger as we speak. We have to put out plan into action."

"Well. What do we do?" Clouse asked. "You three. Why don't you take a walk out on the docks. I am gonna figure out more of my plan." Zack said. "Alright. Lets go." Vince said standing up as he helped Sasha up. The three soon walked out of the house. They talked as they walked on the docks. But when Clouse looked to the bride across the lake he saw something. No two people by the railing by a big group. He saw the werewolf in green look at him. And all he did was smile evilly at him as he continued to walk. "So... Lloyd finally turned her. This will make it easier for us." Clouse said smiling. His Green eyes glowed with magic as he laughed. "Say goodbye to Willow Lloyd. She will always be mine and you will never be able to get her again."

* * *

 **Ok, sorry about the shortness of the chapter. Just really tired and wanted to get this chapter out to all of you. Hope you enjoyed this...Small chapter xD. So yea. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys later. Love you guys! Take care! Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**So this is the first Part of the Finale. I was going to finish it up during the summer, but I guess the warriors will be Lasting a little longer on the Sunset Isle. Also Something very special for Kai will be happening soon. And the next chapter for Voltron will be coming out soon. I dont know when though. But I hope you enjoy this Chapter of Sunset.**

 **Chapter 35: What Have I Done?**

* * *

Willow smiled Lloyd. They were walking hand and hand as they came back from their small get away. They had decided that they would go back to the house and meet everyone at the wooden bridges over the Lake. "I'm so excited to tell everyone!" Willow said excitedly as she wrapped her arm around Lloyd's. "I am too, my Willow Tree." Lloyd said smiling. Willow Laughed. "I remember when you first called me that." She said looking at Lloyd. Lloyd laughed. "I thought it was cute how you got all mad at it." He laughed remembering the time when they were kids. Willow rolled her eyes. "I can still call you Greenie." Willow laughed. "Shut up." Lloyd said smiling down at his Fiancée.

"Hey, Lloyd?" Willow asked.

"Yes?" Lloyd replied.

"What would you do if anything happens? Like, if I don't come back?" Willow asked in worry. "Nothing will happen to you. Your strong and will fight till you come home. You always come home." Lloyd said as he turned to Willow. "But what about that time when I..." Willow said with tears brimming her eyes. "But you came back." Lloyd said wiping away Willow's tears. "Didn't you." He said smiling. Willow held Lloyds hand against her face. She smiled. "I love you." She said tears falling down her tanned skin. "I love you too."

Soon the space between them became non existent.

Meanwhile, Kai and Suzanne were hanging out. "Hey, Jess?" Kai asked. "What do you think of me?" He asked as he laid on his towel with Jessica's head lying against his chest. "Well you're a hot head for one." Suzanne said giggling. Kai gave a smirk. "But what do you really think of me?"

"Well, your amazing and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be with." Suzanne said. Kai smiled and the two sat up. Suzanne smiled at Kai. Her brown hair falling down her shoulders. Kai smiled. Suzanne smiled and placed a small kiss on Kai's lips. She looked into Kai's big brown eyes and Kai smiled as he looked into Suzanne's bight green ones. She was beautiful. Suzanne got close to Kai and He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Kai's neck and Kai placed his lips on Suzanne soft ones. "I love you..." Suzanne said Kai smiled. "Love you too. Now we should get to the lake. Everyone's waiting for us."

"Your right. Lets go." Suzanne said smiling. Everyone was talking and smiling on the bridge over the lake. They were all excited to see Willow and Lloyd again. "Ooooh! I'm so excited to see them! I bet they are so cuteee!" Jade said smiling. "Jade!" Nika said smiling as she rolled her eyes. Jade blushed a bit. "You know how I get." Jade said smiling. Soon they could hear footsteps. "Oooh!" Jade said as she looked at the two. "Guess what happened!" Willow said smiling. Everyone crowded around Willow as Lloyd stood to the side and Leaned against the railing. But when he looked to the other bride he saw two people walking across it. He squinted to see who it was. 'It cant be...' Lloyd thought to himself. He felt rage fill up his body. His head started to sting in pain as His eyes turned blood red. He screamed in rage.

"Lloyd?" Garmadon asked. He soon realized his son was going saber. "MISAKO! JADE!" Garmadon shouted to his family. The two looked at Lloyd and their eyes widened. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Jade Shouted as she and her mother tackled the group. Cole groaned and looked up at Lloyd. "Clouse.." Lloyd growled. 'C-Clouse... But he... He should be dead...' Cole thought. He quickly got up from the pile and grabbed Lloyd's shoulder. "LLOYD!" He screamed trying to get his friends attention. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Lloyd looked to Cole and he knew what had just happened. He fell back. "COLE!" Kiki screamed in fear. "LLOYD!" Willow shouted as she looked straight into Lloyds eyes. "Calm down... Listen to my voice..." Willow said calmly.

Lloyd closed his eyes and his eyes turned back to their normal beautiful Green. But when he looked to Cole his eyes widened. He fell to his knees.

"What have you done..." Kiki cried. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" She screamed tears flowing down her face as she walked up to Lloyd. " **YOU MONSTER!** " She screamed. "What have I done..." Lloyd whispered crying.

"What have I done..."


End file.
